


Meeting Lyn

by perclexed



Series: Happy Highways Where I Went [6]
Category: Lewis (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Related Flirting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/pseuds/perclexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Robbie thought he’d introduce the most important parts of his life to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tehomet and Medie are like, the best. Ever. I also need to blame Somniare for this one too, because I'm pretty sure there was a twitter exchange that prompted this whole story. Any remaining mistakes are totally my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the category tags, here's what Medie had to say: _Tag gen and note 'Darcy Lewis is present so the multigender flirtation is OFF THE CHARTS PEEPS'_. So there you have it. There are elements of F/M and M/M but they're all pretty mild.  For now.

“Dad! Sorry to just barge in here like this but I wanted to catch you before you went off to work.” Lyn bustles in, one hand full of the carseat holding his sleeping grandson, the other full of her handbag and all the accoutrements required for a baby.

“Lyn?” To be fair, it is pretty early, so perhaps he can be forgiven for gawking in his dressing gown as his daughter blows past him and into the flat. He’d just got out of the shower when he heard the knock on the door, and Darcy’s unlikely to wake unless the world is actually falling down around her ears, or he waves a mug of coffee under her nose. She tends to sleep very heavily when she comes to stay at his place, and he’s usually quite chuffed that she feels safe enough to drop her guard and relax enough to do so.

“Do you mind if I pop these in the washing machine? Jack apparently doesn’t like that particular kind of pureed carrots, and, well. He rather needs a new shirt. And trousers. And I think I need to wash the carseat cover. Basically anything on or near him on the drive down.”

“What are you doing here?” Robbie peers at the clock. “My god, Lyn what time did you leave in order to get here this early?”

“Do you remember Catherine, from school? She has a bit of an emergency and needs to fly out to Spain to help her mum. Who apparently broke her foot or her leg when she fell in the pool during a drunken conga line incident? The details are kind of blurry, but I said I’d look after her daughter for the weekend while she brings her mother home. I had the long weekend anyway, her partner is in Brazil on business, and there really wasn’t anyone else. Normally it would be her mother doing the babysitting, but, well, that’s really not possible in this case, now is it.”

“I suppose not?” Robbie can only blink as she continues with the torrent of words. 

“Anyway, I left early so I could beat the traffic and make sure I was here by 10am, which is when she asked me to come by. And since the drive down was much easier than anticipated, which isn’t surprising given the hour, well. Here we are!”

Lyn goes to empty the washing machine, and blinks as she comes up with a handful of very delicate, very lacy items that would never, in a million years, fit Robbie. She picks out one item with the tips of two fingers, and stares at it, shocked nearly speechless.

Nearly.

“Dad?!”

Robbie can feel himself flush, not because he’s never seen a lady’s knickers, but because he doesn’t like associating Darcy with such provocative undergarments. Especially not that tiny red thong.

Unfortunately, Darcy herself chooses this moment to wander down the hall, wearing nothing but a pair of very short shorts and a camisole. They still haven’t gotten around to getting her a dressing gown to leave here, and he’s honestly not sure she would use one anyway. He’s pretty sure she takes a great deal of pleasure in disconcerting his sergeant with her lack of clothing, knowing that it’s a fairly good bet that James will stop by for breakfast.

Come to think of it, James stops by early for breakfast a lot more regularly when Darcy’s in town.

Robbie can’t quite figure out why she’s actually awake without being tempted out of the arms of Morpheus by the scent of coffee. He hasn’t had a chance to get a pot started yet, but maybe the sound of an unfamiliar voice got her going.

Darcy, in her usual oblivious pre-coffee state, wanders right past Lyn and throws her arms around Robbie in her usual morning hug, complete with a kiss on the cheek. “Coffee? Why no coffee? Mmm. Coffee,” Darcy mumbles into his shoulder.

Oh dear. At this rate Lyn’s likely to get the wrong end of the stick….

“Dad?” Lyn’s voice is the kind of quiet that heralds an imminent explosion. 

Robbie sighs. “Lyn, meet Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is me daughter, Lyn.”

“Darcy _Lewis_?! Did you get _married without telling me_?! For God’s sake Dad SHE’S YOUNGER THAN I AM!”

Darcy’s, “What the _fuck_?!” as she’s immediately jolted out of her comfortable pre-coffee sleepwalking is drowned out by young Jack’s ear-piercing wail and Lyn’s continued ranting. Robbie winces as a wall of noise washes over him and then yelps when Darcy’s very sharp nails dig into his side and his back in response to the same stimuli.

Later, he’ll reflect on the fact that he could hear James’ startled, “Sir! Is everything okay in here?” through the screaming and the shouting, and marvel at how well trained he is to hear his partner’s voice no matter the situation. Robbie doesn’t have a chance to acknowledge or answer James though, because Lyn’s in full flight.

“Did you just pick her up at the college during one of your cases? Or maybe on a street corner, the way she’s dressed.” Lyn’s got the bit between her teeth now. “ _You_ ,” Lyn hisses as she whirls on Darcy. “If you think I’m going to stand by and let you wriggle your slutty little way into my family? Take advantage of _my father_? You’ve got another think coming. There is no way I’d ever accept someone like you as family.”

Completely taken off guard, still uncaffeinated and bewildered at the sudden and brutal shift to full consciousness, Darcy flinches and pales at the unprovoked and unwarranted attack. Lyn’s managed to hit on nearly all her sore spots and insecurities with just a few sentences.

Lyn turns her burning gaze back on Robbie. “I know that men your age are supposed to have a mid-life crisis, Dad, but this really takes the cake. It was curious enough the way you go on about your sergeant, but I think Mum is probably rolling in her grave right now.”

“Lyn Marie Lewis, that is _ENOUGH_!” Robbie fairly roars at his daughter, because that is just a step too far. It’s Lyn’s turn to flinch and fall silent, but Jack’s wailing increases in volume, sounding all the more distressing in the sudden silence.

He can feel Darcy trembling under his arm, but she slips out from under it and walks deliberately, head held high, towards the spare bedroom. He can hear the door close quietly, even as Lyn rushes over to the carseat to scoop her son into her arms and to try to soothe his tears.

James is standing by the front door, having closed it behind him, and he looks a question at Robbie with wide, slightly shocked eyes and raised eyebrows. 

Robbie just sighs, scrubs at his face with his hands, and wishes he could start the day over. The way everything has gone to hell in the span of five minutes does not bode well for the rest of the day. He nods at James, tilting his head at Darcy’s laptop, tablet and backpack near the coffee table, and James moves to begin gathering up her things. It’s not likely that Darcy will want to stay for breakfast or in the apartment at all while Lyn is here. Not after that.

It’s less than a couple of minutes later when Darcy strides back out of the bedroom, fully dressed and wearing a particularly lethal looking pair of heels, her glasses on and phone in hand and her overnight bag on her shoulder. Her face could be carved from stone for all the expression on it, and her eyes are disturbingly blank. She ignores Lyn and Jack completely, scanning the coffee table for her electronics, and James silently holds up her backpack in one hand. She jerks her chin at him in acknowledgment, and stops briefly in front of Robbie to give his hand a squeeze. 

Darcy moves to let go, but he holds on tightly. “Don’t leave Oxford before we fix this? For me, please.”

She pauses, jaw clenching, and refuses to look him in the eye. 

“Please, Darcy.” 

She swallows, though it looks like it hurts, and gives him a minute nod.

Robbie breathes a sigh of relief, and moves close enough to place a kiss on her temple. “Thank you. I’m sorry about this, pet,” he whispers in her ear, voice rough with regret and repressed anger.

She flicks her eyes at him briefly, and he nearly gasps at the pure misery he glimpses before she recovers and resumes her blank mask. He does take heart in the fact that she squeezes his hand one last time, quite hard, before she lets go and makes her way to the front door.

James, ever the gentleman, opens it for her and pauses just long enough to say, “I’ll see you at the station, sir,” in his most formal tone before stepping out and pulling it closed behind him.

Jack’s sobbing has trailed off into a miserable sort of snuffling. Lyn looks at him with pure challenge on her face, and Robbie can only shake his head as all his plans and daydreams for introducing the most important parts of his family to one another go up in smoke.

“Lyn, love, you’ve had a few spectacular cock-ups in your time, but this one really takes the biscuit. You and I are going to have a little chat, and then you’re going to tell me how you’re planning on fixing this one. After I put on some pants.”

“Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, don't hurt me? Hold on to your pitchforks for a little bit? 
> 
> ...oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy pauses at the end of the path, chin up, back ramrod straight. Before she can say anything, James indicates his car, parked towards their left, and he strides ahead of her a bit as he unlocks it with the remote. He opens the passenger side and slips the bag from her shoulder as she folds herself into the seat, then puts it and her backpack in the boot before getting into the driver’s side. 

James slides a Mozart CD he finds particularly soothing into the car stereo before he starts the engine and smoothly pulls away from the curb. He doesn’t try to make conversation as Darcy stares out the window, and he silently hands over his handkerchief when she sniffles loudly enough to be heard over the music.

He parks right in front of his favourite coffee shop, tossing the POLICE sign on the dash without the slightest twinge of conscience. “I’ll be right back.” He waits until Darcy nods before he dashes into the shop.

Thankfully, the queue is short and it’s hardly any time at all before he’s ordering a simple latte for himself, and a four shot mocha with extra whipped cream for Darcy. After a moment, he also asks for two slices of the most ridiculous chocolate cake they have available and three croissants. The counter staff obliges with a smile when he asks for two of the croissants to be bagged separately, and moments later he’s back in the driver’s seat.

He hands Darcy the mocha and the box with the pastries he’s gotten for her without a word. She blinks, but accepts the coffee and sniffs at it suspiciously before taking a sip. As he checks traffic before pulling back out onto the road, he can see her blink hard, tears slipping down her cheeks, and nearly rear ends someone at the next light when she reaches over to lightly squeeze his arm in thanks.

It doesn’t take much longer to reach their destination, and as he pulls into his parking space, Darcy clears her throat and speaks. “Where are we?”

Turning off the engine, James turns to her and says, “My place. You said you’d stay in Oxford, but I figured you didn’t want to deal with the fuss of getting a hotel room. I don’t have room service, but you’re welcome to make yourself at home. Or I can take you to the Randolph and we can get you set up there.”

James pauses to give Darcy a chance to process this, and then he points out, “For what it’s worth, I think Robbie’d feel better if he knew you were somewhere familiar to him for the time being. You should also probably let your guard know, if he doesn’t already. It might be easier for Barton too if you’re here instead of somewhere more public.”

Darcy nods, slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

To be honest, James would feel better if she were somewhere familiar to him too. They aren’t quite friends, he and Darcy, but she’s important to Robbie and James finds himself somewhat unwillingly by turns fascinated, infuriated and amused by her since they met. When he arrived he’d heard the shouting through the door, and quietly let himself into the flat in case his boss had needed backup. James had only caught the tail end of Lyn’s comments as he’d closed the door behind himself in an effort to keep the noise from disturbing Robbie’s neighbors, but it was enough for him to get the gist of the situation.

Unfortunate all around, really, he muses as he retrieves Darcy’s bags from the boot and leads the way to his flat. He’s only talked to Lyn a couple of times over his years as Robbie’s bagman, but he knows enough about her through her father to understand that she’s going to be absolutely mortified by what she’s said out of pure misunderstanding this morning.

Not for the first time does he wish he’d had a chance to meet Valerie Lewis. She must have been a tremendous woman to inspire such passion, such love, and such incredible loyalty in those she left behind.

James holds the flat door open for Darcy, and sets both her bags down near the couch. “The fifteen second tour?” he asks, and when she nods, points out the most important bits. “You’re welcome to anything in the fridge, and there’s a variety of take out menus in the kitchen drawer if nothing suits. You can smoke in the flat if you’d like. There’s an ashtray there and extra packs of smokes and a lighter in the same drawer as the takeout menus. If you do need to go out, though,” and here he steps to the kitchen and rummages a bit. “Thought I had one. Here’s a spare key.”

Darcy takes it with a nod of thanks. 

“One request, if you don’t mind. Please don’t touch the Gibson. I’m rather attached to her. If you’re musically inclined there’s another guitar in the hall closet, though I think it may be a bit too big for you to play comfortably.”

“No problem there. While it’d be neat to learn to play, I never have and can understand why you wouldn’t want someone touching your, um, instrument.” Darcy’s lips curl upwards just a tick, which is actually a relief. The girl isn’t herself if she’s not making sexual innuendos out of the most innocent conversation.

“Sheets and towels are in the cupboard. If you don’t mind me saying so, you look done in. You’re welcome to use my bed and anything you need in the bathroom. There’s a spare toothbrush behind the bathroom mirror.” James checks his watch and swears under his breath. “I need to go or the Chief Super will have both our hides for being late. Will you be all right?”

“Yeah, I will. Thank you.” Darcy gifts him with a more sincere smile, and he reaches out to touch her shoulder in reassurance.

“He’ll fix this. One of us will let you know what’s on for tonight a bit later today.” James waits for her to nod, and then heads out the door, locking it behind himself out of habit.

As James starts his car and heads towards the station, he ponders his next move. Darcy is sorted for now, and he resolutely banishes the momentary wave of trepidation washing over him at the idea of leaving one of the most inquisitive people he’s ever met alone in his flat for the day. Robbie will likely have set Lyn straight by now, and is probably making his own way towards the station, not leaving him any time for breakfast. 

Right. He’ll stop and pick up something slightly more substantial than a croissant for his boss, along with a latte. He hadn’t gotten one earlier as it would’ve been cold by the time he made it into the station. Robbie refuses to acknowledge that he considers the lattes from this particular shop something of a treat, but considering what he walked into this morning, James figures a nice coffee will help soothe ruffled, and probably disappointed, feathers.

Come to think of it, he should probably pick up two breakfast sandwiches. James has a feeling he’s going to need to burn more energy than anticipated today. The croissants will keep until the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy blinks as the door swings closed behind James, leaving her alone in a silent, strange apartment. She’s certainly been in worse places, but her morning so far has such an unreal feeling to it that she’s half convinced she’s just having a really detailed dream. Jane and Thor had taken themselves to one of the coastal towns to do some exploring and the kind of fun, touristy things that are fun when you’re half of a couple, but definitely awkward if you’re the third wheel. Darcy had happily taken herself off to Oxford for some time with her favorite cousin and his awkward, yet strangely endearing partner.

She’d gotten in fairly late last night, and Hawkeye had delivered her right to Robbie’s door. She’s still not sure where Barton hangs out during these weekends, but he never seems fussed about tagging along on her family visits. Darcy figures he’s had plenty of assignments during his career with SHIELD that were in worse locations than one of England’s most notable university towns, even if it does have a ridiculous murder rate.

Maybe Barton’s really a secret country music star and spends the weekends writing new tunes. Darcy snorts at the image, but the smile slides right off her face as she remembers why she’s standing in the middle of Hathaway’s apartment, staring into space. Thankfully her stomach rumbles a protest, reminding her that she hasn’t had breakfast yet. Sighing, she postpones brooding in favor of exploring the kitchen for edibles. 

Tempting as it is to have both pieces of that delicious chocolate cake Hathaway’s bought for her for breakfast, she wants something a little more substantial in her stomach in case she decides to spend the day _drinking_ and brooding, instead of just brooding.

Detouring long enough to power up the stereo and simply hitting play on whatever Hathaway was last listening to, she pays attention to the music just long enough to nod approvingly at Bach’s Cello Suite No 1 before letting it fade into the background of her consciousness. It doesn’t much matter what’s on, as long as there’s a bit of music to help fill the silence.

A quick look at the fridge reveals plenty of options, and Darcy settles on scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, green onions and dill, along with some toast. While it cooks, she drinks the delicious mocha Hathaway’d apparently stopped specifically to get for her. It’s a surprisingly sweet gesture. Not because it’s Hathaway, but because he’d done it for _her_. 

Hathaway’s well aware of her need for coffee. He’d had a front row seat to that very first morning at Robbie’s flat, and she vaguely recalls stealing the to-go cup right out of his hand and swallowing the contents before he could say a word in protest. He didn’t need to stop on the way to his flat this morning. Frankly, doing so has probably made him late for work, but he’d done it anyway. He’d ordered her a coffee specifically to her taste, apparently remembering how much she loves chocolate, because the coffee is a mocha and he’s left her with both pieces of some terribly fancy, fudgy looking cake.

She’d be annoyed if it was any other man, figuring that they’d assumed that the liberal application of chocolate would cure all female emotional upset. Not so with Hathaway. She takes a moment to try to identify the ball of emotion floating around in her mid-section and discovers, to her surprise, that she’s actually flattered that for some reason he’s decided to store some of her preferences in that enormous brain of his, and thought a treat might help.

It’s in his nature to pick up on the smallest of details. It’s part of why he’s such a good detective. But it’s curiously heartwarming to realize that she’s made that much of an impact on him. Robbie wasn’t wrong when he said Hathaway was hard to read, and harder to get to know. Darcy figures it’s worth the effort though, and if she ever does crack that reserve, she’ll be richly rewarded by what she discovers underneath. Of that she has no doubt.

For now, she’ll put the kettle on, finish her breakfast, and have a nap. Knowing how private Hathaway is, Darcy finds that she’s reluctant to invade his space too much. The couch will be fine for today, though she will probably steal one of his pillows.

After that? Who knows. Maybe lunch with Barton and some retail therapy will take the edge off this melancholy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clint Barton as a country star comment was inspired by one of my favorite stories on AO3 about him. It’s “[The Only John Wayne Left in This Town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364902)” by gyzym. I know I usually have Clint playing a bit of a fool, but that story is amazing and I just really like that author's view on Clint Barton as a character.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie sighs as he selects a tie at random from his wardrobe. He can hear the low murmur of the television in the background, tuned to the morning news. Lyn is in the kitchen, belatedly making coffee, and singing a soothing lullaby to the baby. He closes his eyes against a wash of emotion as he realizes it’s the same one Val sung to Lyn all those years ago. 

Any other morning he’d welcome the realization, and smile at the thread of continuity winding through and connecting together generations of Lewis children. Today though, he’s miserable with disappointment at Lyn’s unprovoked attack on someone who has become very important to him in a relatively short amount of time. He honestly thought he and Val had raised their daughter better than that.

Standing in his bedroom having a moan in his head about his failures as a parent aren’t going to fix the situation though, so he grabs his jacket and heads back out to the living room. Setting his jacket on the back of his chair, he takes the pot from Lyn and nods at Jack. “He asleep?”

“Nearly,” she says, smiling down at her son.

“Best put him back in his seat then. I would like your full attention for the next little while, and if he’s asleep he’ll be fine on his own for a bit.” 

Lyn frowns, but does as he asks. Jack makes one tiny noise of sleepy protest, but sighs and settles readily enough.

“Grab that tablet on the coffee table, will you?” Robbie says as he sets two mugs on the table. He goes back for the milk for Lyn, then places the coffee pot on a trivet that lives on the table now. Darcy doesn’t much appreciate having to get up for her first two or three refills, and while it’s often amusing to watch her grumble and stumble her way into her caffeine fix, the morning is much more congenial when her drug of choice is to hand.

“Wow, Dad, this is pretty swish. Since when do you own Stark Tech? When did you get this?” Lyn’s examining the tablet, and trying to turn it on. Of course, it’s secured to Robbie’s retinal scan and fingerprints, so she doesn’t get far. 

There are days when he can’t believe he has fallen in with people for whom a retinal scan is something commonplace and completely normal. He feels slightly nostalgic for the first tablet he’d gotten from Darcy. That had just needed a fingerprint scan and a password, which was at least more familiar in his world BA, or Before Avengers.

“I’ll tell you in just a moment. Now, I’m going to talk for the next little while, and you’re going to listen.”

Of course his phone would choose that particular moment to go off, and he slumps a bit as ‘U Can't Touch This’ radiates from his jacket pocket. Darcy’s obviously been at his phone again, and given her ringtone selection, it’s easy to guess who’s calling before he checks the screen.

“Thor. Before you ask, she’s fine. I’m assuming Hawkeye let you know she left here upset?”

Across the table, Lyn’s eyebrows shoot up nearly to her hairline in surprise. He can see her mouth, “Hawkeye? Thor?!” at him, but he holds up a finger to keep her questions at bay while he listens to the demigod on the other end of the line.

“Aye, he did. Is there anything I can do? Does she need Jane?” Thor’s deep rumble coincides with the weatherman mentioning a small localized squall that spun up out of nowhere in Brighton. Robbie rubs at the headache he can feel forming right in the middle of his forehead, and spares a moment to silently apologize to Innocent for all the migraines he and James have caused her over the years. If she’s felt anything like he feels right now, he definitely owes her flowers and maybe tickets to one of those damn chamber music concerts she enjoys so much. James can help him pick out something appropriate.

“It’s just a misunderstanding, and one I’m about to fix. It’s under control. She’s at James’ flat for the moment. Safe, if probably not very happy, but I’m working on that.”

“You have our numbers. We can be there in minutes if necessary.” Thor’s voice is a mix of reassuring with an undercurrent of mild threat. Robbie smiles a bit — he understands where Thor’s coming from with regards to Darcy.

“I understand. One of us will text you later today, but know for now that she’s safe. This isn’t anything you need to interrupt your weekend with Jane over,” Robbie puts as much reassurance as possible into his voice.

“Very well. Thank you, Robbie. Enjoy your weekend with Darcy.”

“Thanks. Bye now.” Robbie rings off and holds up a hand to Lyn. “Hush, pet. Give me just a moment more and I’ll be answering all the questions I can see you wantin’ to ask.” He reaches for the tablet, and goes through the rigmarole of verifying that it’s actually him trying to access the information. He taps the symbol for JARVIS, and speaks into thin air. “JARVIS, you there?”

A brief pause, and then JARVIS’ voice comes through crystal clear. “Indeed I am, Inspector. How may I be of assistance?”

“Sorry to bother you, but I need to read someone in on the basics of the situation here with Darcy. Me daughter, Lyn.”

The tablet comes to life and projects a hologram with Lyn’s picture and her basic stats. “Lyn Marie Lewis, Inspector?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

“Ms Lewis, please state your full name, birthdate, and place of birth so I may capture your voiceprint.”

Lyn shoots a wide eyed look at Robbie as she complies. 

“Thank you. Inspector, please confirm her identity?”

“That’s me daughter, all right. She’s sitting across the table from me, and I’m afraid she’s gotten the wrong end of the stick about Darcy. If you wouldn’t mind displaying what I’ve been authorised to share about her and her friends? I want to make sure I don’t say something I shouldn’t. No need for the hologram. Just the screen is fine.”

“Before I do that, Inspector, Sir and Ms Potts would like a word,” JARVIS said.

“Oh for….” Robbie took a deep breath, praying for patience. “Go ahead, JARVIS.” 

A new video call window pops up on the tablet screen. Based on the clutter he can see in the background, they’re calling from one of Stark’s labs. “Robbie!” Pepper said warmly. “It’s good to see you.”

As Robbie returned her greetings, he took a moment to reflect on the extraordinary luck Stark has to have won a woman like Pepper Potts. “It’s good to see you too, Pepper. One of these days perhaps even in person. It would be the highlight of my year.”

“Hey now. That was flirting. No flirting with my woman.” Stark mock scowled at the camera, though his hands were busy doing something probably very clever and very expensive.

“Your _woman_?” Pepper cocked her head at her partner, who at least had the sense to realize he was walking a fine line between flattery and failure.

“Mine. All mine.” Stark reached out and gathered Pepper close, making a series of ridiculous smooching noises. Pepper rolled her eyes at him and pushed his face away with her palm. Stark turned back to the camera. “So. Sparky. What’s this I hear about our favourite busty intern getting upset?”

“For god’s sake Tony.” Pepper buried her face in her hands. Her next words were muffled but came through clearly enough. “Are you ever going to stop referring to her by that one physical feature? She’s a human being, and she’s also an employee. I don’t want to have to explain to Human Resources and Legal why we’ve got another harassment suit pending.”

Stark sniffs disdainfully. “As if she’d ever do something so plebeian. No, she’d find a way to fill one of the suits with shaving cream, or re-programme the fabrication units to paint it Hello Kitty pink. Not that anyone needs to share either of those ideas with Short and Stacked.”

Pepper opened her mouth to respond, but Robbie saw his chance to interrupt. He knows from experience that you have to or they’ll keep going and forget they have an audience. Sometimes he lets them run on, because they’re much more entertaining that what’s on the telly, usually, but he’s running out of time before he needs to be at his desk or Innocent will tan his hide. “Darcy is fine. I’m trying to have a discussion with my daughter about her misunderstanding this morning before I go to work. And, by the way, what are you both doing up so late in New York?”

“Your daughter? Is she there?” Pepper gasps, delighted.

“Late? This isn’t late. I haven’t even been up for twenty-four hours this time. Late. Pfft.” Stark rambles on, but Pepper just talks over him.

“May I meet her, Robbie?”

“Of course.” Robbie beckons a very wide-eyed Lyn to come around the table and sit next to him, then wraps his arm around her and pulls her in close. “Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, this is my daughter, Lyn Lewis. Lyn, love, these are two of the people I’ve gotten to know in the past few months since I’ve met Darcy.”

“Lyn, it’s lovely to meet you. Robbie is the absolute picture of a doting parent when he talks about you. You’re lucky to have such a wonderful man for a father.” Pepper smiles brightly at Lyn, then grins at Robbie. He can tell the complicated mix of pride in his daughter and his embarrassment at being complimented are visible on his face when Pepper winks knowingly at him.

Stark looks up long enough to clock that Lyn’s visible on the screen and waves. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can there’s a tremendous crash in the background. He casts an exasperated look at the ceiling before turning and yelling at Dum-E and Butterfingers.

“It’s nice to meet you too?” Lyn turns to her father. “Are we really talking to Iron Man and the CEO of Stark Industries?”

“We are,” Robbie says it very matter of factly, while empathizing with the stunned look on his daughter’s face.

“And you were going to tell me you knew them… when, exactly? And how?” Oh no. She’s gearing up for another go at him, and once is more than enough for the day.

“Robbie, I’ll let you go. It sounds like you’ve got some explaining to do, and I need to go make sure nothing is actually on fire this time.” Pepper winces as Tony’s yelling increases in volume and a klaxon starts sounding in the background. “Too late. We’ll talk soon. Tell Darcy to touch base no later than tomorrow, okay?”

“I will. Thanks Pepper.” He closes the video window with a sigh. “JARVIS, is there anyone else who has an urgent need to check in about Darcy?”

JARVIS responds instantly. “There is not, Inspector. Widow has already sent Darcy a text, and the Captain and Doctor Banner are currently offline. Shall I handle any additional inquiries?”

Robbie sighs with relief. “Yes, please. Thanks JARVIS.”

“My pleasure, Inspector. And if I may say so, good luck.”

“Thanks, I think,” Robbie replies, wryly. “Just a second, pet, let me have a quick look at what I can tell you so I’m not violating any sort of Official Secrets Act or something.”

Robbie takes a moment to scroll through the comprehensive, yet neatly summarized information. It’s actually more than he would’ve thought he’d be authorised to tell Lyn, but he’s glad he took a moment to review because she actually needs to sign a form before he can continue.

“Ah, love, if you want to know more, I actually need you to read through this non-disclosure agreement and sign it.”

“What?” Lyn’s voice is outraged.

“Them’s the rules. It’s actually a matter of international security. Didn’t know your dad was actually James Bond, now did you?” Robbie takes a moment to laugh at himself. He can pull off the tuxedo pretty well, even at his advanced age, but he’s a little too old to be doing his own stunts now.

Lyn’s studying his face. “You’re serious about this.”

Robbie sobers quickly. “I am. I guess it boils down to whether or not you trust your dear old dad. And yes, I’m very serious. The form basically says that you can’t talk about this with anyone. If you want Tim to know, we’ll have to do the same thing for him later on down the line. I promise that it’s not anyone being bureaucratic for the sake of exercising petty power politics. There are real people and real lives that can be affected by a few careless words, said in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“If you want to walk away now, I wouldn’t blame you. You can issue a generic apology to Darcy, and nothing will change. There will be things I can’t talk about with you, but that’s always been the case with my work. In fact, we’re probably helping them iron out some policies. I don’t think anyone else in the Initiative has family that isn’t actively involved.”

Robbie offers the stylus and the tablet to Lyn. “Red or blue?”

“My god, what have these people done to you, that you’re making references to The Matrix to me?” Lyn snorts but takes the tablet and starts reading.

Robbie takes the opportunity to nurse his rapidly cooling coffee. There’s no chance he’ll be on time now, but James’ll do his best to keep Innocent off the warpath until he can head in. They’ve got a time limit anyway, since Lyn has to be at her friend’s house by ten. So he won’t be all that late, in the end.

Lyn’s finished reading, initialing and signing wherever she needs to sign, and the tablet makes a chiming sound as the paperwork is sent to wherever it needs to go. “Anything else?”

“Don’t think so. Here, let’s set this up on the stand. There’ll be visuals as we go. Guess all those presentations Innocent’s tried to make me put together are going to pay off this morning.

“It all started with a concert.” Robbie walks Lyn through his perspective of the Convergence, and unsurprisingly she’s horrified that he was at ground zero for an alien invasion. He does his best to gloss over the violence and the danger, as he always does if he talks about his work, but he can tell she’s not really fooled. Not surprising, given how much telly coverage there was of the event. SHIELD had managed to keep him and James out of most of the footage anyway, simply by not allowing media any closer than hundreds of feet from the Water Gate. There had even been a security cordon in the river itself, so no one could sneak onto the site from the water, as well as a small swarm of heavily armed helicopters keeping the media at bay from above too.

He relates his and James’ first meeting with Thor, Jane Foster, and Erik Selvig. “And there was this feisty young woman there, takin’ the piss out of James practically with the first thing she said to us. Then she introduced herself as ‘Lewis. Darcy Lewis.’ And mentioned something about cat herding and being the BFF of the Thunder God.”

Robbie pauses as he reflects back on that surreal afternoon and evening. There are times he still can’t believe what he saw, but then he gets a phone call from an alien god and it slams him right back into his new reality. 

“There was just… have you ever met someone and just known that they were going to have a significant impact on your life?”

Lyn’s nodding. “Yeah, when I met Tim. It’s the weirdest feeling, but I know what you mean.”

Robbie smiles. “I felt that with your mum. Morse. James too. And then Darcy. But not in the way you were thinking this morning.”

He tells her about swapping phone numbers with Darcy as they’d dropped her off at the flat she was staying in after Greenwich. “And then a couple of days later, she calls and says she’s discovered something that relates to both of us, and would I mind if she came up to Oxford from London to share it?”

Robbie thinks back to how worn and tired Darcy had seemed at the time. Obviously with good reason, but now that he looks back he can see the nervousness underlying it all. She covers it very well, and bluffs like a professional, but now that he knows her better, knows her history, he can see how important it had been at the time that he accepted what she was telling him. Accepted her, and their relationship.

“Anyway. James and I picked her up at the train station, took her out for a pint, and she shows us this background information.” Here Robbie indicates the family tree that Darcy’d offered up as proof of their blood tie. “Long story short? She’s our cousin. A few times removed, but she’s family.”

Lyn gasps, and scoops up the tablet to examine the documentation more closely. Robbie takes the opportunity to rise and pour out his now cold cup of coffee in the sink, and makes himself a new one. The pot is going cold as well, but it’s at least a little bit warmer.

He can see that Lyn is looking over the more technical, biological information, which is probably the best proof he could offer her. He’d gotten the gist when he had scanned it, and James had taken it upon himself to dive more deeply into the information to verify that Darcy wasn’t trying to pull one over on his boss. But Robbie has rarely been wrong when it comes a gut feeling that deep and powerful, and from the moment they’d met, he’d known. 

He takes his seat again and sees that Lyn’s now flicking through the incident report from their encounter with Ian and his commandos. He winces, as he hadn’t meant to have her read the grisly details. So much for his plan to gloss over the danger.

“My god. Dad, did this really all happen?”

“It did.” He sighs as she turns troubled eyes on him.

“You mentioned James had gotten shot again, but you never said a word about all the rest. Are you sure you’re okay? There’s no lingering issues from the sedative?” Lyn’s trying to pull her professional face on, but failing miserably.

“I’m fine, pet. There’s nothing to worry about. Hawkeye and Laura had a chat about that, and she’s confirmed that there’s no issues remaining from my misadventures. Here.” Robbie taps on the results of his latest blood test, and she nods as she reads through it. 

“It looks like your cholesterol levels have improved. How’d you manage that?”

Trust his daughter to pick up on something completely unrelated to the life-changing information he’s trying to share with her. “Darcy’s here pretty often, when she can get away from Cambridge, and she loves to cook. James and I haven’t been eating as much takeout lately, since she’s been stocking the freezer with home cooked meals. Every time she leaves here I think my kitchen appliances sigh in relief.”

Robbie can tell that the enormity of her mistake this morning is beginning to register. Lyn’s quiet as she continues flicking through the information, and he lets her now that she’s seen the worst of it as he finishes his coffee.

“So basically, we have a new family member who’s in tight with the Avengers of all people, who comes to stay with you when she needs to get away from her crazy life, who you’ve gotten to know over the past few months and whom you obviously like, and she’s encouraging you to be more healthy and eat better?” Lyn’s biting her lip now, trying to keep it from trembling, which from years of experience Robbie knows means tears aren’t far behind.

“That’s about the size of it, yes.”

“And I called her a whore and accused her of trying to take Mum’s place in your life with her evil, slutty, youthful wiles.”

“Yes. I can’t believe you would ever think that someone could take your mum’s place in me heart. I’ll be honest with you, lass. That one? That one really hurt.”

“And I basically accused her of taking advantage of an old man.” The tears have gone from a threat to a steady stream now.

“Yeah, pet, and she’s not the only one you offended with that particular point. I’ve not even retired yet. Oh, and don’t forget she helped save the world not long ago. Truly. She worked with Foster, Thor and Selvig at Greenwich.”

“Is there any possible way I could’ve offended her more? Or you?” Lyn chokes out the last bit in a voice gone thick with tears, then buries her head in her hands, crying hard.

“I doubt it. I think you managed to hit on nearly every one of her insecurities in the span of about fifteen seconds.” Robbie takes a deep breath. He’s not enjoying this in the slightest, but he has to say it. “I’m disappointed in you, Lyn. I thought I raised you better than to say such things to anyone, let alone someone who was obviously a guest in me home.”

“And I said all that in front of you, and James!” It’s a quiet wail, in an effort not to wake the baby, but it’s a wail nonetheless. 

“Pretty sure most of the neighbours heard you too. Her bodyguard, Hawkeye? The archer? He’s probably got the gist as well.”

Lyn is scarlet with mortification, and crying so hard she’s worked herself into a bout of the hiccups. “I just flew off the handle, I thought you were going to replace Mum, and I miss her so much,” Lyn chokes out between sobs.

“Ah, pet. I do too. C’mere.” Robbie folds her into his arms and lets her cry herself out on his shoulder. He hums that same lullaby she was using with young Jack earlier, cradling her close with a hand on the back of her head, and it helps calm her weeping.

It’s been a long while since he’s done this for his daughter, and he’s a bit teary himself by the time she pulls back, wiping at her eyes. He hands over a napkin without comment.

It takes Lyn a moment to gather the courage to meet Robbie’s eyes, but when she does it’s without flinching, and he feels a small flash of pride at her determination to make things right. “I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry I insulted you, and your guest, and embarrassed you in front of your partner. And I’m really sorry for what I said about Mom. I know,” and here she has to stop for a moment to stifle another sob. A moment later Lyn continues, her voice very rough. “I know that she would want you to be happy, no matter who that’s with. Just as I do. I love you, and I’m so, so sorry.”

Robbie reaches out and cradles Lyn’s beloved face between his hands. “I forgive you, Lyn. And I love you too.” He draws her close enough to place a kiss on her forehead, and pulls her in for another hug when that sets off another wave of tears.

Eventually, she pulls back and gathers her composure. When she speaks again, her voice and general demeanour are very subdued. “I don’t know why Darcy would forgive me, but I’d like to apologise to her as well. Since you’re supposed to be at work, and I’m supposed to be at Catherine’s in just a bit and will be for at least the next day, do you have any suggestions on how I can do that without upsetting her further?”

Robbie ponders for a moment. “You’ll likely be late to Catherine’s if you try to call and have the conversation over the phone. It also requires interaction she may not be ready to have just yet.” He pauses. “You could try sending an email?”

Lyn makes a face. “That seems so impersonal.”

Robbie thinks for a moment more. “Ah!” He reaches across and wakes the tablet again. “JARVIS?”

“Inspector?”

“Can you record a video on this?” Robbie gestures for Lyn to take the tablet.

“Yes. Would you like assistance in doing so?” 

“I won’t be doing the recording, but my daughter will. Can you walk her through what she needs to do?” Robbie indicates his shirt and the large damp spot on his shoulder, then crooks a thumb at his bedroom. “I think, pet, that this might be the best solution. She’ll be able to see your face, and judge for herself how sincere you are without the pressure of having to respond immediately. What do you think?”

Lyn shoots him a watery smile. “I think you’re brilliant. Give me five minutes or so?”

He nods, and stands. “Just… tell her how you feel. Darcy will respond best to that, I think.”

Lyn nods, and turns back to the tablet, and he can her the murmur of her voice and JARVIS responding to her questions before he closes the door to his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he takes a moment to run his hands over his face. Christ, this is not what he expected for the day, and it’s at times like this that he misses Val so much he aches with it, like his heart is breaking all over again.

Robbie gives himself the luxury of wallowing in the always present grief for just a few more moments before he packs it away again behind the wall he’s built in his mind. It’s probably not the healthiest coping mechanism, but it’s what’s worked best in all the years since the accident. Some days it’s the only way he can keep putting one foot in front of another. It’s not been so bad, the past couple of years. James and Laura, Lyn and Tim and Jack, even knowing his son is out there somewhere at the other end of the world, and the mere act of living his life has given him some distance. The gut-wrenching agony of losing Val too early is fading, but knowing that he’s healing is a whole different kind of pain that he isn’t sure he’s gotten a very good handle on. He won’t ever forget her, but the details are fading.

Before he left for secondment, staying in this city had been a nightmare. Everywhere he went he was reminded of Val. Then, driving along a certain street and seeing that Greek restaurant reminded him of that terrible class she'd tried to make him take. Now? When he thinks of Greek he can hear James' voice in his head, relating essential facts about Dionysus or Medea for a case.

Robbie'd definitely had his feet taken out from under him during that case with the mirror murder. Suddenly smelling Val's favorite perfume in a setting so unlike any she would've been in had been a wretched moment. He still has that bottle of perfume, but he can't remember what Val smelled like when she'd just gotten out of the bath and before she applied a light spritz of her favorite scent.

He remembered thinking that she smelled like home, one night when he'd come home late form work, and Lyn, still a toddler, had been asleep in her cot. Val'd taken the opportunity to have a short soak, and had just been wrapping a towel around her damp skin when he'd come creeping up the stairs, trying not to wake their daughter. Tasted like home too, when he'd swept her up in his arms and playfully tossed her onto the bed, silencing her giggles with his mouth. 

Come to think of it, that might've been how they'd gotten Mark in the first place, that night. Robbie smiles at the memory, because it's a very good memory, but it fades quickly. Because he can't remember the smell of her skin or the taste of her mouth as her tongue teases his.

Now, home smells like James' cologne and tastes like Indian takeaway. Still welcome, still comforting, still a relief after a long, hard day, but he aches with what he's lost.

Robbie's got a partner, and if he were the religious kind he'd probably be thanking the almighty daily for the gift that is Hathaway. But he hasn't got a spouse, and Robbie finds that he still misses being married, especially on days like this.

James would no doubt have some appropriate quote for him, if Robbie could ever find the right words to explain how he feels. Or if they talked about that kind of thing. Maybe they should.

The thought of his partner propels him up off the bed and over to the wardrobe. Enough wallowing. If he’s not careful, he’ll catch a serious case of existential flu.

Shirt sorted, tie re-done, he checks his watch. It’s been over ten minutes, and Lyn’s probably wondering where he is by now. Taking a deep breath, he scrubs his hands over his face one last time and heads back out to the living room.

“Lyn?” Robbie looks around but can’t see her. He hears the water in the bathroom start just as he sees a sleepy fist waving from the carseat. In all the chaos of the morning, he hasn’t even had a chance to spend time with his grandson. Though Robbie aches to hold him, it doesn’t make sense to take Jack out of the device just to stuff him back in it after he indulges in a cuddle. They haven’t the time anyway, just now.

Instead, Robbie sits down on the couch next to Jack and lets him grab onto his outstretched finger with a tiny fist. He’s treated to a grin that’s all gums, and Robbie is helpless in the face of such charm. “Hello, little man. It’s your grandpa. Maybe we’ll see you again in a couple of days, yeah? Would you like that?”

Jack responds with a stream of incomprehensible babble, but he sounds very emphatic in his enthusiasm, and Robbie chuckles. He turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder, and looks up to see Lyn smiling down at them both. Her face is blotchy, and her eyes are very red, but she looks a bit calmer.

“All done?” he asks.

“All done. I didn’t have her phone or email, so JARVIS took care of sending it along for me.” She sighs. “Did you want to see it?”

Robbie stands and pulls her into another hug. “No, love, I don’t need to. If Darcy wants to share it with me, she can, but I know you, and your generous heart. You’ll have done your best to put it right.”

She clings to him for a moment before letting go. “I’d like to do something else for her though, if she accepts my apology. Does she like flowers? Music?”

Robbie doesn’t even need to think about it. “You will never, ever go wrong with coffee. But even more than that, I think she’d appreciate something handmade. She’s always cooking and baking for me, and by extension, James. Laura too.” He pauses. “Actually, are you still knitting?”

“When I can. I haven’t had much of a chance, since Jack was born. Why?” Lyn asks.

“That whole thing with the dart? She was wearing this knitted black hat that day. It got ruined, what with the bullet crease along the side of her head and all.” Robbie winces a bit after he says it. He could’ve broken that bit of news a bit more gently.

“Wait, she got shot too?” Lyn’s voice is incredulous. “I didn’t get that deep into the information. Wow. You and I need to talk more about this, Dad. I know you don’t want to worry me, but between you, and James, and now Darcy, I’d feel better if I knew more about what you all may face in the future.”

She reaches out to touch his face. “I’ve always known that there’s an element of risk in your work as a police officer, but this? This is a whole new dimension.”

And just like that, Robbie knows that they’ll be okay. At least from Lyn’s end. If she’s lumping Darcy in with him and James, his girl’s already folded their cousin into the family in her head.

“Shh. Don’t mention new dimensions. I have a hard enough time muddling along in this one. Let’s not tempt fate.” Robbie is still trying to get a grip on the whole Nine Realms concept. He knows Asgard is technically in another dimension, but that’s about as far as his brain is willing to stretch right now. 

He crosses to the kitchen table and retrieves his jacket, slipping it on and checking to make sure he’s got his keys, wallet, warrant card and phone. Lyn’s already stuffed the stained baby clothes in a plastic bag, and she’d changed Jack earlier. “Got everything?” he asks as he reaches out and takes her handbag and the nappy bag from her.

“Yeah. I hope Catherine can get everything wrapped up in time for us to spend a bit of time together this weekend. Maybe with James and Darcy? Maybe try this again.” Lyn sounds wistful. “I’ve wanted to meet James for ages. Talk about wretched first impressions.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. He’ll understand. Do you mind if I give him the summary of what happened?” Robbie would be telling James about it anyway, but he’d feel better about it if he had her permission.

“Would you? I don’t think I could tell him myself. I’m just too embarrassed.” Lyn closes her eyes and sighs, then straightens and gives him a small smile. “Only way out is through.”

“Ah, you’re fine. All set?” Robbie opens the door and ushers her through at her nod. 

He sees them settled into her car, and waves as they head off down the road before turning to his own. Christ, this day has lasted a month of Sundays already, and it’s not even ten o’clock. “Only way out is through,” he mutters to himself before starting the car and heading towards the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better? Torches extinguished? Pitchforks returned to haystacks?


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy isn’t at all sure this is a good idea, but what the hell. It’s not like she’s got anything better to do, aside from poking around in James’ things, which she’s trying really, really hard not to do because it’d be really rude and he’s been very kind. Her email inbox had chimed with a new message, right as she was finishing washing up from breakfast, and she was thankful JARVIS had taken the time to include a brief note about the contents before she clicked on the attached video.

She’d briefly thought about waiting until someone else was with her, and actually picked up the phone to call Barton of all people. Which just made her laugh at herself, because they rarely do deep emotional exchanges. 

No, Darcy’d finally just given in to temptation and grabbed a fork and the box with the chocolate cake in it, along with a cup of tea, and settled on the couch, wrapped in a spare blanket from the closet.

Better to know now than to let curiosity about whatever Lyn Lewis had to say to her fester all day long, right? Darcy takes a deep breath, stuffs an enormous bite of cake in her piehole, and hits play.

_Ms Lewis. Darcy. Can I call you Darcy? It’s weird, now, knowing that you’re family, and calling you by your last name. I hope…. I hope that you will take this in the spirit in which it is intended._

The woman talking into the camera has obviously been crying, and hard if Darcy’s any judge. Her eyes and nose are red, her hair’s a mess, and faint sheen of dried tears on her cheeks tells a sad tale.

_I am so, so sorry for what I did and the things I said this morning. I jumped to the worst possible conclusion based on completely circumstantial evidence, and do I sound like a copper’s daughter right now or what? Well, I may be one but I’m not a very good one today._

_There’s no excuse for my behaviour this morning. If it helps provide a bit of context though, I got up really, really early and was on the road shortly after four this morning. And the baby was fussy, and when we stopped for a break to have a stretch, and a pee, and an attempt to try to feed the baby, which by the way went horribly horribly wrong? And I had to get back on the road and he just cried and cried. Like his little heart was breaking and I don’t know if you know that particular note in a baby’s cry but it’s like it just reaches in and sinks its claws into your brain and drives you absolutely mad._

Darcy had done some babysitting in high school, and knows exactly which note Lyn’s talking about. And she shudders at the idea of having to drive, pay attention to the road, and listen to that echoing around in an enclosed space for even five minutes. 

_He did stop, eventually, but my god I missed my Mum something fierce right then. Dad tells me that you know that she died a few years ago, and how. And I miss her. Almost every single day. Some days go by and I don’t think of her once, and then I remember and feel bad all over again at not missing her for even a single moment, and it turns into this spiral of shame? There was a bit of that, but mostly I was just missing her this morning._

Ah. Lyn’s words this morning are beginning to make a bit more sense. 

_Coming to see Dad in Oxford is hard. I don’t know if he knows this, but I always leave here in tears. Please don’t tell him. Knowing Dad he suspects, but he’s never said anything. And if he doesn’t, because between you and me, when it comes to the people he loves he’s either super intuitive to the point of omniscience or completely oblivious. There’s a middle ground, but sometimes it’s not very big. I think he applies those skills in his work, but it’s easier, because he’s not exactly emotionally involved in his cases, most of the time._

The Lyn on screen rests her chin on her hand, staring off into space for a moment before gathering her thoughts and continuing.

_Anyway. It’s hard, coming back to Oxford and knowing that Mum won’t be here. Leaving him hurts, too. It’s just easier, when he visits us in Manchester. Maybe that makes me selfish, making him drive all that way more often than we can do the reverse trek, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Sometimes I think we should move back, move closer, but I think, in the end, this is probably just the right amount of distance between us._

_It’s been easier, these past few months. He’s been better, for lack of a more appropriate word. He smiles more, seems more cheerful. Laughs more. I understand now that a lot of that is due to you and the relationship the two of you have built. And if he’s been anywhere near as good for you as you’ve been for him? Then I’m glad. I’m so glad. He’s got so much love to give, and those of us who experience it are really lucky._

Darcy watches as Lyn sighs heavily, and covers her face with her hands for a moment.

_Which makes my little tantrum this morning even more disgraceful. And for which I can only apologize again. I am sorry, and I hope you’ll forgive me, but I’ll understand if you can’t._

Darcy watches as Lyn turns to something out of frame.

_Ah, Jack’s waking up, and I’ve got to get on the road to my friend’s place. Dad’s got my contact information. Feel free to call if you want to chat, or email if you have something to say but don’t want to say it in person. Or you can send me a video too, if you like. I don’t have a classy tablet like Dad’s got here, but I can make do with my computer at home._

_I hope we can work together to get over this most inauspicious of beginnings, Darcy. Partly because you’re obviously good for my father, partly because he obviously thinks the world of you, but. Well._

Darcy leans forward as Lyn bites her lip and then blurts out:

_You have to tell me where you got that red thong, because I’ve been looking for something exactly like that and Tim’s birthday, um, Tim’s my partner? Anyway, Tim’s birthday is coming up next month and it’d make a really good present for him. If you know what I mean._

Darcy bursts out laughing as Lyn covers her face on the screen.

_Because today hasn’t been embarrassing enough, I guess. I can’t believe I said that. Anyway. Must dash. Take care, Darcy. Even if we never speak again._

Lyn ends her recording with a shy smile, and the video ends.

Darcy sits back with her tea and her cake and thinks for a bit. That was a lot more like the Lyn that Darcy would’ve expected to meet, based on what Robbie’s told her of his daughter.

Eh, she’s too tired to make a decision at the moment. She grabs her phone and texts Barton: _Lunch and some retail therapy required at 1330. You in?_

While she waits for Barton to get back to her, she taps out a text to Hathaway as well. _Find out Lyn’s favorite dessert for me, would you? In your super sneaky, deadpan way._

Darcy waffles for a moment, but sends another before she chickens out. _Also, thank you for the cake. It’s making today easier to bear. Uh, hope you didn’t want any._

Right. Breakfast? Check. Adulting like a boss by watching that video? Check. Texts sent to lay the groundwork for the plan she can feel forming in her brain? Check.

Pillow time? Oh fuck yes. Today has been god damn exhausting and it’s not even ten o’clock. Time for a nap.

Darcy sets the alarm on her phone, pulls the blanket that smells lightly of cigarette smoke and James’ cologne over her head, and fades the fuck out for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie nearly falls into his desk chair, sighing heavily. James takes one look at him, grabs a paper bag from his desk and strides off. Robbie just shakes his head and goes about his usual morning work routine, booting up the computer and sorting through whatever James has left in his inbox.

He’s frowning at yet another meeting notification to talk about budgets when Innocent sticks her head around his door. “Ah, Lewis. I see you’ve finally deigned… good heavens what happened?”

“Ma’am?” Robbie looks down to make sure he hasn’t gotten anything on his tie or his shirt.

“You look utterly knackered, and it’s barely 10am. I know you don’t have a case.” Innocent crosses her arm and leans up against the door frame.

“Ah. Our Lyn came by, _very_ early this morning on her way to help out a friend. There was a misunderstanding, and it took some time to sort her is all. I’m sorry I’m a bit late getting here this morning, but, well.”

Innocent looks a bit wistful as she replies, “They may leave home, but you never stop being a parent, do you?”

“No. No, ma’am, you don’t.” They share an understanding smile. “She’s fine now, but it was just a lot more… parenting than I expected to do nearly first thing this morning.”

“Excuse me, ma’am,” James says quite politely as he eases around their boss and sets a paper plate containing warm breakfast sandwich in front of Robbie. “I reheated it a touch in the microwave. Your coffee should still be fairly hot.” James reaches a long arm over their desks and hands Robbie a cardboard takeaway cup with one of those sticks that plugs the hole in the lid.

“One day, Hathaway, you’re going to make someone an excellent husband.” Innocent smiles at their raised eyebrows and the faintly alarmed look on James’ face before pushing off the door and clicking her way back down the hall to check in on some of the other teams under her command.

“Thanks, man.” Robbie shoots his partner a look of pure gratitude. “Didn’t have time before I had to get Lyn out the door.”

“I figured, sir. Purely self defense, that. I know what you’re like when you’re caffeine deprived.”

“Pot? Kettle.”

“Touche.” James’ lips are curling with the faintest hint of a smirk as he turns back to the files he’d been reading when Robbie came in. Since they’re not working an active case, and having requested the weekend off, they’re working their way through some unresolved cases in the hope that a new pair of eyes will spot something missed by the original investigative team.

It’s dull, but he and James manage to keep things interesting throughout the day. They trade ideas and theories back and forth, brainstorming and trying to find any holes in a suspect’s alibi, any unasked questions about evidence discovered during the original timeframe.

It’s only when James says, in all seriousness, “Yes, but why the eggbeater?” that Robbie takes a look at the clock. It’s past one o’clock.

“Lunch, James. Maybe we can come up with a theory after we have a bite?” Robbie’s feeling the need for something just a bit more substantial than a sandwich for lunch.

“Yes, please.” James is up and moving before he’s finished saying the words, and Robbie’s right behind him. 

They end up at a favorite spot that backs onto the river, and the weather is nice enough, and the lunch crowd thinned enough for them to get a table with an excellent view. The silence as they tuck in is companionable, and Robbie’s just finishing up when his phone rings. 

“Lyn? Everything all right?”

“Yeah, Dad, everything’s fine. I just wanted to let you know that Catherine’s managed to get herself and her mom on a flight back here from Majorca tomorrow morning, and they should be back at the house by noon.” Lyn sounds tired, but relieved.

“That’s great, pet. You’ll stay the night at mine?” Robbie’s not going to let the opportunity to spend some time with his daughter and Jack go by without a fight. Hopefully, they’ll have a chance to get Darcy sorted, and if he’s very lucky, maybe he can have all three of them and James spend some time together this weekend. 

“If you think it’ll be okay. I know Darcy was planning on staying with you.” Lyn’s silent for a bit. “Have you heard from her?” Her voice is very subdued.

“Not yet, pet, but I’m sure we will soon. Give it a bit of time.” Robbie wishes he could reach through the phone and give his daughter a hug. 

“Well, let me know if you do.” There’s a piercing wail on the other end, and Lyn sighs. “I think Elizabeth’s awake. Got to go Dad. We’ll talk again soon.”

“Love you pet.” Robbie hangs up and finds James looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Might get to spend a bit of time with one of my girls this weekend, anyway. Lyn should be free tomorrow afternoon. I’m sure we’ll get this sorted out with Darcy, but even if we don’t, you’ll come to dinner?”

James looks a bit uneasy. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude. It’s been… a bit of an unusual visit so far. How’d the reveal go this morning?”

Robbie snorts. “Not intruding, man. I want you there. And not for protection. Lyn’s been after me for an age to meet you.” He takes a moment to have a sip of his pint, smiling faintly at the chuffed look James tries to hide. “And this morning might’ve gone a bit easier if I hadn’t been interrupted by a call from a certain thundery one. And the New York contingent.”

“No.” James looks taken aback. “How’d they know that quickly?”

“Well looked after, our Darcy. Though I suspect she might not know they keep such close tabs on her. Can’t imagine that’d go down all that well.”

“Possibly about as well as the events this morning, I’d imagine.” James gives him a bit of eyebrow. “What prompted such an… extreme reaction, if I may ask?”

“Ah.” Robbie rubs at the back of his neck. “I’d just gotten out of the shower when I heard the knock. And then Lyn was bustling in with Jack, who hadn’t appreciated his early morning breakfast and chucked it all over himself. She thought she’d do a spot of laundry while we had breakfast, only Darcy’d left a few things in there.” He can feel himself flush, skin heating at the eyebrow James arches in his direction.

“A few things, sir?” James’ mouth is doing that twitching thing he does when he’s trying not to smile at Robbie’s discomfort.

“Her delicates, like.” James’ other eyebrow goes up and Robbie gives in. “Whatever Lyn fished out of the washer, it was very small, very red and more lace than anything else.” Robbie narrows his eyes as James loses his battle to keep his smirk at bay.

“I see.” To his credit, James doesn’t actually laugh, but his nostrils do flare and Robbie can see him biting his lip. 

“Yeah, well, she put two and two together and got seventeen, now didn’t she? And poor Darcy must’ve heard a strange voice, and she came down the hallway like she usually does dressed in what passes for pyjamas with her, and gave me a good morning peck on the cheek and that’s when things really hit the fan.” Robbie winces at the memory.

“Ah.” James nods as he can fill in the rest. He’d come in about that time anyway, if Robbie remembers correctly.

“Anyway, having Stormy call and those in New York checking in by video call probably helped cement the reality for Lyn. She’s definitely irritated that I didn’t tell her more, earlier, but after seeing the NDA and having a quick look through the info we’re allowed to share, I think she understands why.” Robbie knows that this morning’s chat will be the first of many discussions with his daughter on the subject. 

“I’m happy to talk to her too, if she has questions that she feels she can’t ask you. Sometimes it’s easier when it’s not a parent,” James murmurs, eyes back on the river. 

There’s a dozen different questions that spring to mind in response to that statement, but Robbie holds his tongue. Pushing now won’t give him any answers to James’ own upbringing, and there’s been enough emotional upset for the day. For the week, even. Possibly the month. 

“Thanks for letting Darcy stay at yours. Quite noble, that, given how curious we both know she is.” And now Robbie’s the one smirking, as James looks more than a little pained at having left Darcy to her own devices in his flat.

“The sacrifices I make for you, sir.” James shakes his head and sighs. 

“Seriously though. How was she when you left her?” Robbie’s concerned that he hasn’t heard from her, but it’s still early yet.

“Withdrawn. Unnervingly quiet. A bit lost, I think.” James, having finished his meal, lights a cigarette and sits back, staring at the river but obviously thinking about this morning. “Not really surprised. More… resigned?”

Now it’s Robbie’s turn to sigh. “Unfortunately, I think Lyn lived down to all Darcy’s expectations of how meeting family would go. Remember that first pub dinner?” Darcy’s puzzlement at Robbie’s ready and open acceptance of her as family had seemed odd at the time, but now that Robbie knows a bit more about her own family situation and Darcy herself, it’s not so surprising.

For someone so intelligent, so bright and giving, she’s got a blind spot the size of Wales when it comes to her own worth.

Come to think of it, she and Hathaway have a lot in common, there.

James, however, is nodding on the other side of the table. “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen someone so nervous about talking to you. Except maybe Declan, during the Midnight Addiction case.”

“I wonder where he ended up,” Robbie murmurs.

“We’ll ask Gurdip when we get back. Reviewing Declan’s file during that case, there was a note that he had quite a touch with computers, and I sort of nudged him towards a course. Gurdip sometimes helps out with their systems as a volunteer, and I asked him to keep an eye on Declan.”

Of course he had. “Thanks, man.” They both know Robbie’s not just thanking him for the information, but for taking the time to help out a young lad caught up in one of their cases.

James smiles faintly, though warmly, and redirects the conversation away from his do-goodery. “Darcy was also very obviously tired, and I encouraged her to go back to bed for a bit. I’m sure she’s just having a bit of a kip and will check in once she’s sorted herself.”

“Just a few more hours to freedom. Shall we?” Robbie stands and tosses his napkin onto the table.

“We shall.” James follows suit, and they’re off again, strolling back to the station, stepping in time and chatting about that bloody eggbeater again.


	7. Chapter 7

“What happened?” Barton is nothing if not blunt, but he’s got an understanding look on his face at least.

Darcy talks around her mouthful of delicious sandwich, ticking off points on her fingers as she talks. “His daughter came by out of the blue this morning with the kiddo. Kiddo made a mess of himself, as babies do, and she thought she’d have time to do a quick bit of laundry while having breakfast with her pop. I forgot to take my laundry out of the washer last night, and it included my very lovely, very lacy, very brief delicates. I came down the hallway in my usual sleepwear and gave him my usual good morning squish.” Darcy swallows her bite and reaches for her glass of cider. “She put two and two together and came up with ‘trophy new stepmom’.”

Clint, bless him, manages to turn his head to the side when the healthy swallow of beer he’d just taken goes down the wrong way and a good portion of it comes shooting back out his nose.

“Yeeeeah. You know how I am when I wake up. There wasn’t even any coffee,” Darcy complains. “There was suddenly all this shouting, and she called me a few choice things, and Robbie shouted at her and James came in and it was all just way too much and did I mention there was no coffee?” She reaches over and whacks Clint on the back, trying to help him before he asphyxiates himself, and he starts wheezing with laughter.

“It’s not even the first time someone’s called me a whore. I just…. I just wasn’t expecting it. Not that early, and not from Robbie’s daughter.” Darcy sighs and stares down at her plate. She smiles at Clint when he reaches over to squeeze her forearm.

“Obviously, she hasn’t met me. That’ll knock you right out of the whore competition. I mean, have you seen my abs?” Clint starts pulling up his T-shirt, and Darcy hoots a laugh and swats at him.

“Stop that! No one wants to see that!” A muttered ‘speak for yourself’ comes from somewhere over to their left, and a knowing smirk crosses Clint’s lips. “Put it away, Barton. God. I’m having a crisis here!”

“Eh, I think you’re over it. It sounds like a colossal misunderstanding, but I honestly can’t see anyone related to Lewis being completely horrible. And is it hot out here? I feel hot. Maybe I’d feel better if I took my shirt off.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Also, stop that. You want to get naked, do it on your own time and far away from me.” Darcy makes a face, and a voice over to their right whispers, although not quietly enough, ‘I volunteer!’

“Anyway. Even if everything comes up roses, I think I’d better find a place to stay for the weekend. Robbie asked me not to leave, so I won’t. But I don’t want to put James out by crashing on his couch. He’s lovely, but I think he really values his privacy. I don’t want to screw up the progress I’ve made in getting to know him and, well, I think this weekend will be awkward enough, don’t you?” 

“Agreed. If you’re going to, might as well go big. Check availability at the Randolph. I’m familiar with it, it’s fairly secure, and Pepper will be so happy you’re splurging.” Clint smirks at her from across the table.

“Yeah, yeah,” Darcy mutters as she looks up the website on her tablet. “Hmm. Yeah, okay. The Presidential Suite’s available until Monday, so… why not?” Clint’s nodding approvingly, while Darcy clicks and types in the necessary information. “Do you need a room too?”

“What, I don’t get to share the Presidential Suite with you?” Clint looks disappointed even as he does a thing with his tongue that makes her roll her eyes. Someone nearby gasps, and it sounds intrigued rather than horrified. Darcy pities the poor person Clint’s just winked at.

“You’re a dog, Barton. Pretty sure your middle name is Hopeful. Oh, wait, no, _Francis_ , we will not be sharing.” Darcy smirks as he sits up straight, squawking.

“Who told you? I am going to kill Tony!”

“Yes or no?”

“Yeah, sure, why not. It’ll give me a place to give Stark a piece of my mind from,” Clint mutters.

Darcy laughs and adds a reservation for one of the next best suites to her reservation. “Annnnd… done!”

Clint’s settled back in his seat, and looks relaxed enough that Darcy’s almost sad to ruin the moment. Almost. “Come, Jeeves. Time to shop. I need to get Hathaway a thank you present.”

Barton whines the entire time, of course, but it really doesn’t take all that long to swing by a store to pick up a really nifty espresso machine for James. Darcy also picks up a burr grinder and a few different types of beans and some airtight containers in which to store them, because why not? And a bit of fresh milk for his fridge, in case he wants to try out the frothing wand immediately.

They head back to James’ place to drop off her present for him, and to gather her things. It’s past three in the afternoon by the time they’re done. Darcy takes a moment to scribble out a message on the card she’d gotten while Barton took a moment to use the loo.

_From one addict to another — thanks. You were a lifesaver this morning.  
— Darcy_

“Ready?” Clint’s already at the front door, her overnight bag in his hand.

“Yep. Randolph to check in, then to Robbie’s for dinner, I think. Oh, we need to swing by a liquor store too.” Darcy nods to herself as she follows Clint back to the car. Time to check in with Robbie and James. While Clint deals with Oxford traffic, Darcy shoots a text to both Robbie and James:

_Dinner at Robbie’s tonight. I feel like Greek. You get the food, I’ll get the booze. You have until 5pm to put in requests, otherwise you’re stuck with my choice of beer. Don’t forget dessert!_

Check-in at the Randolph goes smoothly, but she figures that’s not really very surprising given the suite she’s booked. She probably breaks all kinds of rules of etiquette by chatting with the bellhop on the way to the room, but she hates standing around in silence. Chris the Bellhop is in his second year studying PPE St John’s College, and he’s shocked but shoots her a very grateful look when she overtips him like crazy. She remembers working her way through school, after all.

“I may have a couple of special requests for tomorrow evening. Uh, _no_ it’s not sex get that look off your face. I don’t even want to know. I’m thinking along the lines of a meal for four, or more accurately four and a half since one’s just a baby. In here,” Darcy gestures at the living room portion of the suite, “Probably tomorrow evening. Is that possible?” 

The young man looks thoughtful. “I don’t see why not, but let me ask the manager.”

“Cool. I’ll check in at the front desk after dinner. There’s a spa here, right?”

“Yes. I’m sure we can accommodate you and your guests if you’d care to indulge. There’s a menu of services there if you’d like to take a look.” 

“Great, thanks. I appreciate your help.” Chris takes the hint and leaves, and Darcy takes a moment to flop back on the bed, bouncing experimentally. Eh, she’s had worse.

Her contemplations are cut short by a knock to the door, and she grabs her purse as she heads over to open it. Clint’s on the other side, sunglasses in place. “Ready, girlie?”

“Ayup. Hey, know anything about Greek booze?”

*****

James looks up when his and Robbie’s mobiles chime simultaneously with a new text notification. He fishes his out from under a stack of papers and blinks at Darcy’s latest missive. He taps out a reply with the names of a couple of different beers he thinks would go well with Greek food, and raises his eyes to find Lewis pondering his own mobile.

“I texted her back about the beer. What about that place on Walton?” James is reaching to pull up their website and menu before Robbie even nods.

“Is that the red place on the corner? Yeah, that’ll do. Get one of those meatball things, yeah?” Robbie’s nodding, and James is resigned. It’s not their usual takeout fare, but if that’s what Darcy wants tonight, that’s what she’ll get. 

James phones in a large order for collection shortly after five. He’s not entirely sure what Darcy’d like, so he gets a wide variety of things. If nothing else, they’ll have plenty left over.

The last few hours of the work day seem to crawl along, and to be completely honest, neither he nor Robbie make much progress on the cold cases. Innocent strides past their office at a quarter to five and does a double take. “What on earth are you two still doing here? Shoo. And enjoy the weekend off.”

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, they exchange a glance and start shutting down their computers. It doesn’t take very long before they’re sliding into their jackets and heading for the cars. “I’ll swing by and get the takeaway,” Robbie says.

“Thanks, sir. I’ll run home to change and meet you at yours in a bit,” James replies as he slips into his car. While he usually appreciates the extra air of authority his suit gives him when he’s dealing with Darcy, it’s been ages since he and Robbie had a whole weekend off and he cannot wait to get into casual clothes. And it’s not like the suit has much of an effect on Darcy. Rather, it’s more that he finds himself a bit less likely to respond in kind to her verbal pokes and prods. The tie, especially, is a reminder, conveniently wrapped around his throat, that he doesn’t have to fall prey to her baiting.

It’s just easier to hold his tongue when he’s in his plain clothes ‘police uniform’. Detective Sergeant Hathaway finds it easier to deflect, where James can’t help himself and ends up verbally sparring a lot more often.

To be fair to Darcy, it’s not that she’s malicious. Usually. That dinner a little while back at Robbie’s flat was certainly unpleasant, as she had more than one go at him. She’s not annoying either, really. It’s just that, well.

She just really seems to get a thrill out of embarrassing him or making him blush. And every time she manages to do so, it makes Robbie smile, which only makes her more creative in her attempts to make it happen again.

James has, reluctantly, admitted to himself that he’ll put up with quite a lot of teasing, if it makes Robbie smile like that. 

But it’ll take an act of Parliament to get him to admit he quite enjoys Darcy’s company and looks forward to her visits for her own sake.

All in all, her muses as he pulls up to his flat, he’s feeling pretty positive about the next couple of days. Considering the way it started out, surely everyone will be looking forward to a quiet, uneventful weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that the MCU-only folk may not know that there's very little in canon _Lewis_ about Lyn. She's only seen on screen once in _Inspector Morse_ , and is mentioned just a few times there. Lewis mentions her to James & Laura fairly often, and he takes phone calls from her quite a few times on screen, but she only shows up in the second series in a picture or two. Lyn is there, but basically invisible, and I just wanted to clarify that I'm basically making her up out of whole cloth and, I dunno, coffee grounds and insomniac hallucinations.


	8. Chapter 8

Robbie’s pulling the plates from the cupboard and setting out cutlery when he hears keys in the lock. “James?”

“It’s Darcy,” she singsongs as she lets herself in. She stops long enough to set a bag down on the table before striding directly over to him for a fierce hug. He’s more than happy to oblige, though he’s a bit concerned that he can’t see her eyes.

“Darcy?”

She doesn’t respond for a long moment. “Can we just… just a little longer?”

“Of course we can.” He gathers her in closer and very gently rocks her back and forth a bit, rubbing her back soothingly. It’s been a long time since anyone needed something so simple as an extended hug from him, and he misses it more than he can say. Twice in one day is a treat.

They stay that way, taking comfort from each other, when the sound of the key in the lock again causes Darcy to give him one final squeeze and pull away. “Sir?”

“In the kitchen, James.” He captures Darcy’s chin before she can pull away entirely, and takes in her face. Her eyes are dry, and she smiles at him. He quirks a question at her with an inquisitive eyebrow.

“It’s fine. Promise. I’m actually kind of hungry, even though I ate lunch late, and everything smells really good. Where are the wineglasses, again?”

James, who’s been standing with his hands in his back pockets, nods and moves to pull them down from the cupboard. He pats Darcy’s shoulder as he squeezes by her. “Thank you, by the way. You really didn’t need to, and I appreciate it, but I don’t know if I can accept.”

Robbie’s other eyebrow goes up. “What’s this?”

Darcy makes a dismissive noise. “Just a little thank you present for getting me out of here this morning and letting me crash at his place for a bit.”

James fishes his mobile out of his jeans and shows Robbie a picture. “A _little_ thank you present?”

Robbie whistles at the sleek, shiny machine. “Bet that set you back a fair bit.”

James nods emphatically. “I looked up the price.”

“Aht!” Darcy makes zipping motions with her hand in front of her mouth. “I’ve been through four different machines for the lab since we’ve been in Cambridge. This one, the latest, is the only one that has been able to stand up to Thor _and_ Jane combined. Believe me, it’s worth it at twice the price.

“Besides,” and here she sidles over to James to trace a playful finger over the band logo on his chest. “You wouldn’t disappoint a girl by refusing her gift, would you?”

Robbie bites his lip in an effort to keep from chortling aloud as a predictable flush begins to sweep over James’ face. “It’s not that I want to disappoint you, it’s just… that’s a lot of money, especially if you add in the grinder.”

“Ah, yes. The _grinder_.” Darcy manages to infuse a truly remarkable amount of suggestion into that one word. Robbie gives up on not smiling, but covers his mouth with one hand in case his guffaw tries to make a break for it. “I’m told that _grinder_ is incredibly well constructed, and if you handle her the right way, maybe stroke her buttons gently? She’ll practically purr for you.” Darcy is doing an admirable job of purring a few lines at James, much to the lad’s discomfiture.

“Ms Lewis….” James has given up on dignity and is trying to retreat, both physically and into formality, but he’s facing the wrong direction and ends up backing himself into a corner. Darcy follows him with one finger slowly snaking down the front of James’ shirt.

“There were lots of other models that I’ve heard are really, really loud when you get ‘em fired up, but I figured you’d want to be considerate of your neighbours so I got you one that’ll _grind_ first thing in the morning all quiet like. She’ll really get you going and no one will be the wiser.” She actually flutters her eyes at him, and while it should look ridiculous, it’s actually rather ‘come hither’.

James looks remarkably like a tomato at this point, and if Robbie didn’t know that the results of the lad’s last physical were perfectly normal, he’d be worried about his blood pressure.

“I mean, she’ll work together with your new toy, and when you pull a shot with something that silky and fine, it’ll be stiffer than you can possibly imagine.” Darcy sounds nearly breathless with anticipation as she says the next line, looking up at James through her lashes, and tiptoeing her fingers up his chest. “Practically bursting with flavor. The head on that thing is so creamy… it’s just delicious.”

“Uncle!” James squeaks out the word. “You win! I’ll keep it!”

Robbie just can’t take it anymore and bursts into delighted laughter.

Darcy smiles a satisfied sort of smile and steps back, giving James a bit of space. “Good. Please tell me we got some dolmas?” She turns back towards the takeaway bags and gives Robbie a wink. “One of those wines is chilled, Hathaway, if you’d like a cool drink. I didn’t get any retsina, because that always tastes like giving a pine tree head, but there’s a couple of different choices in there. Let’s open a white, a red and one of the bottles of ouzo, please. I’ll be right back,” she says as she heads towards the bathroom.

Robbie’s still laughing too hard to speak. James just glares at him, opens the ouzo and takes a shot directly from the bottle.

Nearly back to normal then.

James recovers his composure as they take the takeout bags and their plates and glasses and just set up camp in the living room. Darcy plops down on the floor, pleasing Monty to no end when he comes tearing around the corner from wherever he’s been hiding since the kerfuffle this morning. She manages to set her plate on the coffee table before it spills, and Monty takes the opportunity to enunciate everything he thought was wrong with her leaving so abruptly this morning. The steady stream of vocalizations is accompanied by some vigorous tail thrashing that has everyone’s eyebrows rising.

“Well, Monty, I hear you but it wasn’t my fault and all’s forgiven now. Right?” Darcy tickles the cat under his chin. Monty remains unimpressed, and stares at her stonily. “I don’t think you can eat anything we have for dinner, but I promise I’ll bring you some salmon next time I see you, okay?”

Robbie would swear that Monty heaves a sigh, but he apparently accepts her proposal since he rubs his face hard against her knee a few times, then climbs into her lap to curl up and knead whatever bit of her he can reach. Darcy mumbles something about Allspeak under her breath as she digs her fingers into Monty’s fur, sending the cat into paroxysms of delight.

“Is all forgiven then, Darcy?” Robbie asks. “Did that video with Lyn help this morning?” 

Darcy takes bite of kimadopitta as she ponders. “It certainly helped explain where she was coming from. And I get it. I mean, I tried to put myself in her shoes, but it was really hard because our frames of reference just aren’t the same.”

She takes a sip of wine before continuing. “So I tried to think of something else and figured it’d be like… like finding out that Tony Stark’s my father.”

All three of them shudder simultaneously.

“Right?!” Darcy exclaims. “It’d be fine eventually, mostly, but I’d totally flip my lid at first. And, well, once I put it in a frame where I could kind of see her picture, her reaction made a lot more sense.”

Robbie nods around his forkful of keftedes fournou. “I dunno what she said, but if you’re all right, maybe we can let her know soon? If I know our Lyn, she’s torturing herself and, well.”

James makes a face around his souvlaki. Likely in sympathy at the idea of being on tenterhooks, waiting to hear if your apology is accepted, with no idea of whether or not the recipient even got the message.

“Let’s do it now. We can record something for her and send it on. That way she can digest and we can figure the rest out tomorrow.” Darcy evicts Monty from her lap under hearty feline protest, and snags Robbie’s tablet from the kitchen table while James and Robbie make room between them for her on the couch.

Robbie activates the tablet, then hands it to Darcy, who has no problem pulling up the video functions.

“Lyn. Thanks for the message from this morning. I haven’t shown it to anyone else, and won’t unless you’d like me to.” Darcy pauses. “Not gonna lie. That was a fairly brutal way to wake up. Anyone who knows me knows I’m not exactly at my best first thing in the morning. And I know that Robbie’s set you straight about our relationship. Which is strictly of the platonic, familial type mixed in with what I hope will be a lifelong friendship.”

She pauses again, thinking. “I can totally see where you were coming from, and, well. To be honest? With everything that’s going on? Aliens invading not once but twice, and me getting to know one fairly well since he’s shacking up with my best friend? Honestly, life is just too damn short to hold a grudge.

“Anyway, for what it’s worth, I forgive you. And I’d like to try this again, if you’re game. We can hit the reset button on this whole thing. Like they do in the comics, or on television sometimes.”

Robbie, in a fit of inspiration, reaches over with his arms held out together, parallel to the camera. Darcy and James look at him like he’s lost the plot, but he simply says, in a very serious voice, “Meet the family, Lyn edition, take two.” He moves his top arm up and down like you’d see in the movies, with the person holding the clapperboard. “And… ACTION!”

Darcy and James understand his intention, grin at him, and Darcy looks into the camera again. “Hi! Lyn. My name is Darcy. I don’t know if your dad’s mentioned it, but I’m a long lost cousin from the States. It’s kind of a strange and wonderful tale, the way we met, but I’ll tell you all about it in person when we meet. I hear that you’ll be visiting tomorrow afternoon, once you’ve finished helping out a friend. I hope you don’t mind if I kind of crash that party, because I’ve heard plenty about you, and I’m looking forward to meeting you.” James nudges Darcy, nodding at her questioning look. “Oh, hey, there’s someone else who’d like to say something.” She turns the tablet so that James is in the camera’s view.

“Lyn, it’s James. I know we’ve talked a few times on the phone, during my long, interminable, endless slog of a partnership with your father.”

“Oi!” Robbie protests from out of frame.

“Since you’ll be here, and we’ve actually got time off for once, I figure it might be time for us to finally meet. Hopefully you can share a few tips with me about the best way to handle your father when he’s in a bit of a lather.”

“James….” Robbie’s voice is full of warning, but James just smiles slightly at the camera.

“Hmm. I fear I hear thunder on the horizon. Darcy, do you hear that?” James looks at Darcy with a smirk.

“I hear a lot of hot air being blown around,” Robbie mutters, loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

“Definitely storm clouds,” Darcy nods. “Best wrap this up before we get zapped. Anyway, Lyn, we’ll see you tomorrow. I hope the boys won’t mind if I whisk you away for a bit of girly indulgence, as I’ve got plans for us if you’re willing. But we can talk about all that later.” Darcy turns the camera towards Robbie, who’s mock glaring at her and James.

“Don’t listen to them, pet. They’re troublemakers, the both of them. I’ll see you and Jack tomorrow afternoon. Give us a ring if anything changes.” Robbie smiles at the camera.

“Bye, Lyn” Darcy and James say, and then Darcy ends the recording.

“Brilliant. Just brilliant,” Robbie says as he hooks an arm around Darcy’s shoulders to give her a hug. “James? Thanks, man.”

James just smiles at him and picks up his plate to resume eating. 

“Robbie, what’s the best way to get this to Lyn?” Darcy says as she taps at the tablet.

“Probably her mobile. The number should be in there, somewhere.” Robbie reaches for his phone. “Otherwise I’ve got it here.”

“JARVIS? Help a girl out?” Darcy says to the tablet.

“Of course, Ms Darcy.” JARVIS’ smooth tones sound out from the tablet speakers. “I’ve taken the liberty of compressing and resizing the video feed so it doesn’t use up all of Ms Lewis’ available bandwidth, though of course the original is available if she’d like to see the HD version. Shall I send it on now?”

“If you don’t mind. Thanks, J.” Darcy nods, glad that the one big thing hanging over their heads for the night is done and dusted.

“My pleasure, Ms Darcy. And if I may be so forward? Well done.” 

“Pshaw. Later, J.” Darcy turns off the tablet and sets it down on the coffee table. “Right. Well, now that we’ve hit our reset button, did either of you have any plans for the evening?”

Robbie reaches for his own plate and resumes eating himself. “Hadn’t really gotten that far, lass. I’m knackered though. A bit of telly, perhaps? James?”

James, mouth full of food, simply nods in agreement.

“Okay, well, if neither of you has any particular thing to watch in mind?” Darcy stands up and goes to rummage in her bag, pulling out a DVD set with what looks like a woman in armor on the front. “I thought this would go with our dinner theme.”

James obviously recognizes the DVDs and groans, but he’s just shoved another mouthful of food in and can’t chew fast enough to prevent Darcy from sliding the first disc into the DVD player. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“It’s totally what you think it is, and since neither of you mentioned an alternative?” Darcy queues up the first episode of Xena: Warrior Princess and pauses it while she stands and stretches. “Did you pick up dessert? Might as well grab that and put it on the table too.”

“There should be some baklava and a few slices of the traditional Greek yogurt cake with orange syrup,” James nods at the bags.

“Ooo! I’ve not had that cake. Let me grab some other glasses and the bottle of Metaxa. Have either of you had it before?” Darcy asks as she pads to the kitchen.

“Sir, I’m not sure if you’ll want to try that one. It’s, well, it’s a bit like brandy.” James looks a bit anxious as he nods at Robbie.

“What’s wrong with brandy?” Darcy asks as she returns with the bottle and the bag with the desserts.

“I spent most of two years drowning myself in it after Val died,” Robbie says, quietly. 

Darcy stops in her tracks and glares at the bottle like it’s done her wrong. “Oh god. I’m so sorry. I can go toss it in the trash outside?” 

“Nah, I’m curious now. And I’ll have just a bit. It’s not a concern any longer, truly,” he says to both Darcy and James. “James will tell you I rarely overindulge with spirits now, and even my beer and wine consumption is pretty standard. It’s definitely nothing on how Morse used to drink, that’s for sure.”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s a ringing endorsement,” James murmurs.

Robbie just gives him a look.

“Well, if you’re sure. I mean, you’re both off for the weekend. If you want to get a little bit wasted, I say let’s go for it. You can sleep in tomorrow.” Darcy nods firmly, and settles back down on the floor in front of the couch.

“Maybe I should get the blankets for the couch out now, if we’re going to do this,” James says. “I don’t fancy my chances of being able to find them later.”

“Oh, I forgot. I’m staying at the Randolph for the rest of the visit. Ah, Robbie, it’s fine,” Darcy says when he starts to protest. “Plus I’ve already checked in and my bag is there. James can have the spare room tonight, and surely you want Lyn and Jack to have a room tomorrow? Besides, it’s not like it’s a horrible hardship. I mean, I’m in the Presidential Suite.”

Robbie chokes on his mouthful, and James reaches out to pound him on the back, looking a little stunned himself.

“That’s… that’s great. Let me know how it is, yeah?” Robbie manages to gasp out.

“Well, actually, I had a thought about tomorrow. Has Lyn had much of a break since the baby was born?” Darcy asks.

“Probably not. Not that Tim hasn’t tried to pamper her, I’m sure, but she’ll have gone back to work as soon as was feasible,” Robbie says. “Why?”

“Well, how do you feel about babysitting for a few hours?” Darcy’s watching his face for a reaction.

“I’d love to. I’ve not spent nearly enough time with Jack since he was born. Plus James’ll help, won’t you, man?” Robbie turns to James, who suddenly chokes like his sip of wine has gone down the wrong pipe. It’s Robbie’s turn to reach out and whack the lad on the back.

“Me? Around a baby?” James has the weirdest look on his face.

“Have to start somewhere. I’d have taken you with me up to Manchester one of these days anyway, you know that. At least this way you’re on familiar ground.”

James suddenly looks quite overwhelmed, which puzzles Robbie, but James smiles sweetly anyway. “I’d love to. As long as you don’t leave me alone with him. I’ve no experience with children, really.”

“Awesome!” Darcy beams at them both. “I wanted to take Lyn with me and treat her to some serious bonding time. I figured you could bring Jack and meet us in my room around six o’clock, and I’ll have dinner sent up from the restaurant. Sound good?”

He and James both nod. Robbie thinks Lyn could definitely do with some pampering, and if Darcy’s dead set on it, who is he to argue? Maybe it’ll help smooth over any lingering rough edges from the events today.

“Oh, one last thing,” Darcy says, almost as an afterthough. “I’ll have something for both of you in thanks for babysitting. Promise me you’ll do it?” 

“What is ‘it’?” Robbie asks, suspicious.

“I swear it’s nothing embarrassing, or horrible, or painful. It’ll be good, and once you’ve done it I think you’ll be glad you did.” Darcy nods, her best encouraging, but serious face on.

“As long as it’s not a colonic, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Right, sir?” James says.

Robbie, not nearly as trusting as James and with a couple decades more experience with women than his younger partner, eyes Darcy with a fair amount of suspicion.

“Trust me?” she says, dropping the act and letting her feelings show on her face.

“All right. God help me, but I do. I’ll go without complaint.” Robbie pauses. “Well, not much, anyway.”

“Excellent!” Darcy claps her hands together with glee and reaches for the remote.

Robbie leans over to whisper to James, “Now why do I feel like I’ve suddenly signed my soul away?” 

“Can’t possibly imagine, sir,” James says.

“Right, well, time to introduce you both to the wonders of a badass woman wearing brass curlicues over her breasts and a leather cheerleading skirt. And don’t forget her feckless sidekick, the storytelling village girl with big, big dreams and a penchant for finding trouble,” Darcy says brightly, turning the conversation away from deals with the devil. 

James sighs. “Oh joy, oh rapture.”

“We’ll drink every time Hathaway spots a historical inaccuracy.” Darcy grins, though there’s a fair amount more teeth than usual in it.

“Shall I just save time and call for an ambulance now? Since we’re likely to end up with alcohol poisoning shortly?” James snarks.

Robbie’s instincts are ringing all kinds of alarm bells now, but it’s too late. He and James have agreed. 

Guess they’ll just have to wait and see what Darcy’s got in store for them.


	9. Chapter 9

James opens the door to see Darcy standing there looking like death, sunglasses firmly in place and carrying a couple of grocery bags.

He’s tempted to pluck the sunglasses off of her face so he can use them himself, because he feels about as well as she looks. Instead, he bows to chivalry and takes the bags from her, padding very slowly and silently to the kitchen where this morning’s second cafetiere of coffee is brewing. 

Darcy, moaning faintly, slides into a chair at the table and buries her hands in her hair. James has no sympathy for her whatsoever. She’s the one responsible for all of their epic hangovers, as far as he’s concerned, and he’ll happily lay the blame at her feet for the incredibly vivid dreams he’d had about a brunette in leather doing creative things with a whip.

Robbie, looking marginally better than either of his two younger companions, is very definitely dressed down for the day and running a towel over his hair. “Ah, Darcy! Good….”

Both Darcy and James flinch, but only Darcy whimpers and makes shushing noises.

“… morning,” Robbie finishes on a whisper.

James manages to blink a bit in acknowledgment, but finds himself incapable of doing much of anything besides clutching at his third glass of ice water and willing the paracetamol to work faster.

Robbie merely smiles, pats James’ shoulder and pretends not to notice the resulting wince, and reaches across him to get another couple of glasses from the cupboard to fill with water. He adds some ice to one and slides it across the table to Darcy, before taking a seat himself and downing about half his glass in fairly rapid order.

“Hathaway, you can read Greek, right?” Darcy’s voice emerges from the curtain of hair she’s hiding behind in an effort to block out more light.

“Koine,” James croaks. “Koine Greek. Which I studied because it’s the language the New Testament is written in, aside from a bit of Aramaic, and you don’t actually care about that,” he sighs, as Darcy slips her sunglasses down just enough to glare at him. “So yes. I can read one of the ancient forms of Greek.”

“Whatever. If we make it through the next hour alive, you can help me write out ‘I Survived the Oxford Ouzo Incident’ so I can have shirts made up for the three of us,” she mumbles.

“Better make up a few for the neighbours. One of them knocked this morning, far too early I might add, and said she thought your rendition of a selection of hits from ‘Mamma Mia’ was wonderful and filled with enthusiasm. Next time, though, could we please just not perform at past two in the morning?” Robbie turns to James. “Oh, and she said the duet was delightful too.”

It takes a few moments for Robbie’s meaning to sink in. “What?”

Robbie smirks, apparently not feeling particularly inclined to be merciful, though if his head is pounding the way James’ is, well. No wonder. “Oh yes.”

James can feel the blood draining from his face, which means he’s probably of a complexion to rival some of Laura’s guests in the mortuary. “Me? I was _singing_. Out loud?”

“Oh yes. Know a fair few number of musicals, do you?”

“I like Yorkie bars too,” James says, faintly and absentmindedly, too busy racking his brain trying to remember anything after the first episode of the show last night to notice what was coming out of his mouth.

Darcy lifts her head at that. “What does chocolate have to do with anything?”

James blinks at her, confused. “What?”

“What, what?” Darcy fires back at him.

Robbie doesn’t have a chance to say anything further because his mobile rings. Everyone in the room flinches and Robbie practically dives for the device, if only to shut off the noise. “Lyn?”

James just shakes his head and figures the coffee’s done. He brings the cafetiere, three mugs and the packet of paracetamol over to the table before easing himself into a chair. Even his skin hurts. Why does his skin hurt?

Robbie takes pity on both of them and moves off into his bedroom so he can talk to Lyn without being glared at for making too much noise.

After some time, Darcy turns her head just enough for James to hear her clearly. “For what it’s worth, you have all my good vibes that the kiddo sleeps for the first couple of hours he’s here. I wouldn’t wish a baby on any of us right now.”

Oh. Oh, no. Right until that moment, James had actually forgotten that he’d agreed to watch Jack with Robbie. He’s willing his brain to come up with an excuse, ANY excuse to bow out and go die in peace in his own bed when Robbie’s hand comes down on his shoulder and holds him in place. 

“Don’t you dare,” Robbie says, quietly but firmly into his ear. “You said you’d stay, and between us we’re probably just functional enough to look after a child under twelve months of age.”

James just moans a bit and very gently rests his head on the table. “FML,” he says to himself, but not quietly enough as Darcy nearly asphyxiates herself in her coffee. Right. Of course she’d know what the letters stand for.

Robbie finishes his coffee and investigates the bags Darcy brought in. “Darcy? Do we need to do anything with these?”

“Ah. Lunch. I thought we’d do something a little bit light, but would go with any leftovers from last night. Greek chicken club sandwiches with that lemon egg chicken soup thing.”

Robbie eyeballs the two of them, marinading in their misery at the table. “If you can walk me through whatever needs to be done, I can get started. Don’t you and Lyn have something to get to this afternoon? Best get lunch started now so you’re not late.”

Darcy makes a deeply unhappy noise, but manages to get Robbie started crisping streaky bacon and instructing him on the kinds of cuts she needs from the two roasted chickens she’s brought with her while she finishes her cup of coffee and pours another.

The first batch of bacon is shared among the hangover sufferers, and it and the coffee go a long way towards restoring their health. It’s enough to get Darcy up, anyway, and started on the soup.

James is perfectly content to sit at the kitchen table and watch Robbie and Darcy dance around each other in the kitchen while he waits for his hangover to ease. Darcy’s actually surprisingly patient with Robbie as she teaches him how to make the soup. This version’s a lot easier than it might normally be, since they’re not making it entirely from scratch. It’s a huge batch, as she never makes a meal at Robbie’s without an eye towards putting something in his freezer for later. She usually sends James home with at least one container, and Darcy’s an excellent cook, so he’s not complaining.

It’s surprisingly peaceful, watching the two of them working together. And Robbie’s smile of triumph as he manages to successfully temper the eggs in hot broth before adding everything into the pot does funny things to his stomach.

James decides to blame that feeling it on all the bacon he ate instead.

He does manage to drag himself to his feet and make his way to the door when Lyn knocks. He opens the door with the best smile he can muster on his lips and opens his mouth to greet her, but Lyn holds a finger to his lips to shush him before he can say anything. His mouth snaps shut as his eyebrows go up, and she points at the baby sleeping peacefully in the carseat in explanation.

James quirks another smile and ushers Lyn inside, taking her bag and padding into the spare bedroom with it. While he’s in there he takes the opportunity to strip the bed and remake it with fresh sheets, listening to the low murmur of conversation from the kitchen. While it takes him rather a lot longer than usual to finish, once he does he drops the laundry in the basket to deal with later, and pads back out to where everyone’s gathered and talking quietly.

“James, it’s so nice to meet you, finally.” 

James is really not prepared for the way Lyn pulls him into a hug, and he shoots a wide-eyed look at Robbie before returning the gesture gingerly.

Lyn pulls back, but captures his hands before he can escape. “Seriously. I can’t thank you enough for looking after Dad.”

“I’m not exactly ready for the old folk’s home just yet,” Robbie says, mildly but there’s an undertone of warning in it.

Lyn rolls her eyes at her father, and James can see Darcy stifle a grin. It’s actually kind of nice to see Robbie as a father. James knew, of course, and he’s heard plenty of conversations from Robbie’s side of things when Lyn’s called, but it’s charming, seeing the two of them interact. He can roll back the clock in his mind’s eye about twenty years and see a younger Lewis dealing with a very cheeky, but loving daughter. 

James is full of that odd feeling again, only this time it seems to be centered around his heart. He’s just had a physical, and his heart checked out fine, but perhaps the doctor had missed something?

James clears his throat before he speaks. “Actually, if we’re being honest, he looks after me just as if not more often.”

“I guess you never stop being a father, eh Dad?” Lyn releases James, much to his relief, and goes to sling an arm around her father’s waist.

“No, pet, you don’t.” Robbie returns her squeeze and brushes a kiss over her hair. “But James is my partner, not my son. We look after each other.” His eyes are warm as they meet James’ over the top of Lyn’s head.

James is saved from having to say anything in response as Lyn turns to Darcy, reaching out to take the younger woman’s hand in her own for a squeeze. “And Darcy. Now I know why he’s sounded better on the phone these past few months. I may not care for the circumstances in which you found one another, but I’m really glad you’re here.”

James may not be able to read Darcy as well as he does Robbie, but he can tell she’s feeling completely overwhelmed. 

She bites her lip and blinks furiously a few times, but manages to say, “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one, having met him.”

“Oh, honey.” Maybe it’s some magic female connection, but Lyn seems to get a lot more out of what Darcy’s said than she’s actually vocalized. Lyn doesn’t ask for permission, just reaches out and folds Darcy into a hug. 

James can see Darcy’s eyes go wide with shock, and when they meet his across the kitchen he can see a strange sort of hurt in them, the echo of a wound never healed, before her eyes slide closed and she tentatively hugs Lyn back. He can sympathise, and wonders how much it’s cost Darcy to forgive Lyn so freely for the events of yesterday morning. 

James feels strangely relieved at not being the only one who’ll make themselves vulnerable in order to secure Robbie Lewis’ health and happiness. 

Thankfully Lyn breaks the moment before it gets too heavy, and releases Darcy to turn to the cooker. “He’s told me about the amazing meals you’ve been making for him,” Lyn says as she lifts the lid on the pot to have a sniff at the contents.

“Nothing too exotic today, I’m afraid,” Darcy says, voice huskier than usual. “I thought something fairly light would be good before we head out. It’s slightly fancier than usual chicken and rice soup, and some club sandwiches with a bit of a Greek twist. There’s also, well, leftovers from last night’s massive feast that we can nibble on as well. Lyn, why don’t you have a seat? Robbie, would you mind finishing up? Just make that feta mayo and maybe fill the bowls? We can all assemble our own sandwiches, I think.” She turns to James. “Can I bum a smoke?”

“Of course. Do you mind if I join you?” Now that she’s mentioned it, James is dying for one.

She shakes her head and they adjourn to the garden after procuring fresh cups of coffee, taking care not to wake the baby on the way.

Darcy leans against the wall and draws deeply on the cigarette after he lights it for her. She flicks a glance at him, and says, “Is that what healthy, well adjusted and normal looks like?”

James snorts. “I really wouldn’t know, but if I had to take a guess? I’d say yes.”

“Jesus, she’s lucky,” Darcy whispers.

He can only nod in agreement. 

They stand, smoking in fairly companionable silence through the first cigarette, before James peers through the door to see Robbie and Lyn still bustling around, getting lunch on the table. “Another?” he asks Darcy.

“Yes, please. Gotta soak up all my toxins now before they sweat ‘em all out of me at the spa.” Darcy exhales a cloud of cigarette smoke on a sigh. “Actually, considering the indulgences of last night, the timing on this little adventure is pretty perfect.”

“Ah, is that where you’re going? The spa at the Randolph?”

“Yeah. Every new mother I’ve ever known could use an afternoon away that’s full of pampering. I’m finally in a position to do something about it for someone I know, so we’ve got a few things lined up for this afternoon.” She smiles. “I haven’t had a facial in ages. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Isn’t it weird, having someone touching your face or having a stranger slather you in stinky mud and then wrap you up like one of those burritos you made for us?” James asks. He’s having a hard time understanding the appeal.

“Oh god no. It’s fucking fantastic.” She turns and squints up at him. “You’ve never been?”

“No. I mean, I’ve had therapeutic massages, of course, when I was on the rowing team. But that’s sport. I imagine it’s probably quite different, what you’re doing.” James hasn’t ever really had much cause to ponder what a facial’s like, but he imagines it probably smells better than the liniment used on aching muscles after a long session on the river.

He turns when Robbie sticks his head out the door and calls them into lunch, and thus nearly misses the calculating look that graces Darcy’s face for a moment. One last drag by each of them, and they stub out the cigarettes and toss the butts into the bin James has set there for just this purpose before they head back inside.

Lunch goes quite well. He doesn’t contribute much, being content to watch Lyn and Robbie catch up. They skillfully draw Darcy into the conversation, and he chimes in every now and again, but for the most part he concentrates on eating.

It seems like no time at all before Robbie checks the time and shoos the ladies out the door. “You’d better get a move on if you want to be on time for your appointments.”

“Jack will probably sleep for a while longer, Dad, but everything you need should be in the nappy bag. I’ve put a couple of bottles in the fridge for him. You remember how to heat everything up?” Lyn looks a bit anxious, suddenly.

“I think I can remember. You’re here, aren’t you? I think I can manage to keep Jack alive for an afternoon.” Robbie’s hugely amused at his daughter’s fussing. “Just go. Relax. Enjoy whatever Darcy’s got lined up.”

“Here’s a key to the suite,” Darcy says as she hands over a cardkey for her room at the hotel. “If you two want to meet us up there, around six o’clock? We may run a bit longer, but I’m sure you can manage. Have a look at the menu and let the desk know what you’d like for dinner. They’ll add it to the order I started and asked to be sent up around 6:45 or so.”

“Dad, I….” Lyn starts to say something, but stops, looking uncomfortable and torn between going and staying.

“Hush, pet. He’ll be fine. He’s with family, and we’re a couple of coppers. The only way he’d be safer is if he was in the care of some of those that one knows.” Robbie jerks his chin in Darcy’s direction.

“Actually, he’s probably safer here. I’m trying to imagine Tony being left with the care of a baby,” Darcy muses, “but I don’t think my brain can suspend disbelief that much. Thor? He’d be fine. Great, actually. Little kids absolutely adore Thor. Did you see that bit on the news? I hope you’ll let him meet Jack at some point.”

Robbie huffs a laugh. “I saw it. Was working when it was broadcast, but it was in my news feed when I checked it.”

Wait, what? “News feed, sir?”

“Aye. Set up one of them google alerts for stuff that might be relevant to Darcy,” Robbie says, a tiny smile curling the corners of his mouth.

James realizes he’s blinking open mouthed at his boss, but he feels a little bit better when he sees Lyn doing the same thing. “Since when do you know what a google alert is, Dad?” she says.

“You two need to get a move on. It’s rude to show up late to appointments,” Robbie scolds them lightly instead of answering the question. “Darcy, do you need my car?”

“Nah, Barton’s outside.” Darcy rests a hand on Lyn’s back and gently nudges her towards the door. “C’mon. The kiddo will be fine. He knows Robbie, and despite Hathaway’s mostly well concealed panic, he’ll probably end up reading Aquinas to the sprout and bore him enough to send him right back to sleep. It’s all good.”

James shoots a look of mixed frustration and amusement at Darcy’s back as Robbie closes the door behind them. He hadn’t thought of that as a back up plan, but now that she’d mentioned it….

“No Aquinas,” Robbie says firmly. “Maybe Winnie the Pooh. We can download an ebook if we have to.”

“Bother,” says James, and is rewarded with a delighted chortle from Robbie.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyn looks back at the closed door for a moment, then sighs and squares her shoulders. “So. Where are we off to?”

“The spa at the Randolph,” Darcy says, folding Lyn’s arm into the crook of her elbow as they head towards where Barton’s parked the car. “I hear that you’ve been run off your feet since Jack was born. I thought it’d be nice if we spent a bit of time being pampered.”

“At the Randolph? Isn’t that, well, a bit expensive?” Lyn looks a little anxious. They’ve reached the car and Barton aims a charming grin at Lyn. She smiles absentmindedly at him as she slides into the backseat, and Darcy just smirks at him as she does the same. ‘She’s basically married!’ she mouths at Clint.

Clint just wrinkles his nose at her, closes the door and climbs in the front.

“Well, I suppose it might be expensive but I figure given our rocky start, it’s worth it. This is my treat, because I don’t know if you noticed but I’m outrageously hung over and you’re basically humoring me by going with me so I’m alone with all the upper crust women who’ll probably be in there.

“Also, Pepper keeps telling me to splurge and do something nice for myself, and if we keep it to this, she won’t come kidnap me and fly me to, like, Milan or St Kitts. This is nothing in comparison to what they’d be spending if I left it up to Pepper or Tony. God, if I left it up to Tony I’d probably have my own plane or he’d buy me an island or something.” Darcy shudders at the thought. 

Lyn still looks unconvinced. 

“Look, I have a few nifty cards with basically no credit limits. I could probably buy the Randolph if I wanted to, right, Barton?”

“Dunno why you’d want it, but yeah,” Clint replies from the front.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Lyn Lewis, this is Clint Barton. Clint, this is Robbie’s daughter,” Darcy says and watches as Lyn’s usual English courtesy takes over and they exchange pleasantries, even as she squints a bit at the side of Barton’s face. Lyn turns towards her with a question in her eyes, and Darcy mimes shooting an arrow. Lyn’s eyes go very wide and her mouth puckers in surprise, but she slowly nods and sits back, looking gobsmacked.

“He’s sort of my shadow for a while when I’m in town. Just until the fallout from Greenwich settles,” Darcy says, casually, though she’s still not feeling very casual at all about the idea of a bodyguard.

“Oh. And are you in town very often?” There’s an undercurrent in Lyn’s voice, and Darcy steels herself for a conversation she doesn’t want to have. 

“I’m here as often as I can get away. We’re currently at Cambridge, where Jane’s working on her research and meeting with some of the best minds in various scientific disciplines to see where there’s overlap. Sometimes, though, her boyfriend asks for her to take the weekend off, and since they’re nauseatingly cute together, I usually drop in on Robbie.”

“Why?” Lyn’s pretty forthright herself. Darcy wonders if that’s a characteristic she’s inherited from her mother, because Robbie’s not usually quite so blunt. Then again, Darcy’s normally as blunt as the end of a baseball bat when she’s got a point to make, so perhaps it’s a Lewis trait after all.

“I like him. He’s family. I haven’t got much of my own. And I like making Hathaway’s blood pressure go up, when I’m not trying to get to know him a bit better. Kind of a cipher, that one.” Darcy feels like she’s made a bit more progress with Hathaway this weekend, but she hasn’t cracked him yet.

“And if it puts my father in danger? Knowing you?” There’s a light in Lyn’s eye that’s familiar. The protective streak is one she’s definitely gotten from her father.

“It already has, as I know you know. However, please do keep in mind that your father’s been a police officer for like nearly four _decades_ now. He’s probably in more danger with his job than he is getting involved with me. He’s also an adult and perfectly capable of making his own decisions about how and who he spends his time with,” Darcy replies, tone cool, but firm. “I respect him enough to let him make his own decisions. Do you?”

Lyn opens her mouth and looks like she’s about to fire off a hot retort, but then pauses. She looks troubled.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Darcy says gently, “the very first time I sat down with him after I discovered this wacky blood tie we’ve got, I let him know that knowing me basically means that there’s a little target on his back at all times. He wouldn’t let it get in the way of getting to know me then, and even after that thing with Ian he hasn’t backed down.

“We also talked about whether or not I should get to know you. I know we’ve kind of just whisked you away here, but if, after this weekend, you decide that you do not in fact want a ride on this particular merry-go-round? I will understand.” It’ll suck, not being able to get to know Lyn, because she’s Robbie’s _daughter_ for cryin’ out loud, but she’s also not going to inflict herself on anyone who thinks it would actually be dangerous to be around her.

Darcy curses Loki for like the ten thousandth time in her head. It might not be his fault that she’s caught up in this, and yes it’s probably more Thor’s fault than his brother’s, but she likes the big guy and she’d dearly love to introduce Loki to Mister Sparky, taser extraordinaire.

“Don’t decide now. And don’t feel obligated to say yes because of anything we do this weekend, okay? Or out of guilt for this morning. Just… just think about it. I doubt that you’d be a target, but given the people involved you just never know. If you can live with the idea? Then I’d love to get to know you and spend more time with you. If you can’t, because of Jack, or your partner or frankly you just don’t want to? That’s okay too. And you don’t even have to explain it if you decide this whole ‘get to know Darcy’ thing is a no-go.”

And thank fuck they’re pulling up to the Randolph now before she can embarrass herself further by continuing to babble.

Darcy lets herself out of the car, holding the door for Lyn, and tells Barton that she’ll probably be in for the night after their treatments and dinner up in her room, but she’ll text if anything changes. He nods and heads off to do whatever he does when she’s occupied.

“Ready?” Darcy asks Lyn, and when Lyn nods, she leads the way into the hotel and hopefully to some serious pampering for the next few hours.

*****

Darcy decided, as she closed the door behind Robbie, Hathaway and Lyn and son, that the day had been a bit nervewracking, but in the end? Turned out pretty well.

She’d had a moment’s chill when she’d closed the door to the locker in the women’s dressing room only to find Natasha Romanoff standing there next to her, waiting patiently, but her terror that another attack was looming had apparently shown on her face. Natasha had swiftly put her fears to rest, saying she was only there to check things out because it’d be difficult to get Clint into a spa in drag. 

“I’m here to check in with Clint anyway, and it was just easier for me to come in and make sure everything would be fine for you and Robbie’s daughter,” Natasha’d said.

Natasha’d rubbed Darcy’s arm in reassurance, briefly, before heading out apparently get her own treatments. “Since I’m here,” she said with a wink.

Once Nat had left Darcy had sat down on a bench and done a little deep breathing to try to regain her equilibrium. Lyn had come around the corner after changing into one of the sinfully comfortable robes and frowned at her, concerned, but Darcy’d been able to play it off as doing a spot of meditation to get herself into the right headspace to enjoy their day.

Total bullshit, but Lyn had bought it, and Darcy was relieved. She didn’t really want to explain why she was upset, or why the Black Widow was in the house.

After that, it’d been smooth sailing. Darcy’d had something called an ‘ocean wrap’, which had actually helped ease all the muscle aches from either slouching over her keyboard or holding herself so alertly all the time. At the time, she’d felt a little bit like a seafood burrito to go, wrapped up so snugly in the foil, but she hadn’t really felt like having a stranger’s hands all over her, and it was the best of the treatments available for relaxation that didn’t have a full body massage. 

Not knowing whether Lyn actually liked massage, Darcy had selected a stone therapy with warm aromatherapy oils for her. It turned out to be a good choice, as Lyn’s partner, being a physio, was skilled at regular massage, so the stone therapy had been a real treat.

The oxygen facials for both that followed their body treatments had been wonderful, as had been the deluxe mani-pedis that occupied the rest of the time. Lyn looked positively blissful and glowing by the time they were done.

“Darcy, I can’t thank you enough for this. I’ve felt, well, not really run down but definitely not myself the past few months. Plus, well, post-baby body and all.” Lyn tugged at the tie of her robe a bit self-consciously before she shed it to start putting her clothes back on.

“Honey, you squeezed an entire new human being the size of a watermelon out your hoo-ha. That’s a certified fucking miracle as far as I’m concerned. Your body is beautiful and perfect just the way it is,” Darcy says. “That said, if this made you feel better, then I’m glad.”

Lyn had laughed. “You’ve certainly got a way with words. That is quite an image, and one I will definitely have to share with the girls at work, thanks.”

They’d chatted companionably as they gathered their things and headed back upstairs to Darcy’s suite, where Robbie and James were waiting with the baby. Darcy had shared her surprise plan for Robbie and Hathaway with Lyn, who was enthusiastic with her approval, if slightly skeptical about whether or not Darcy could pull it off. They also agreed that the should try to do this again the next time Lyn was down for a visit, and invite Laura to join them.

Honestly, the rocky start to her weekend had been worth it if just for being able to witness the way Jack hollered at the top of his lungs when he couldn’t see or wasn’t being held by Hathaway.

Robbie had been absolutely no help whatsoever, fairly gleefully recounting how they’d been driving to the Randolph in Lyn’s car, as it was the one equipped with the carseat, but he’d had to pull over so James could move from the front seat and fold his lanky frame into the back next to the baby. It was the only way they’d been able to get Jack to stop crying, and he’d hiccuped until they’d arrived at the hotel and James was able to gingerly scoop him out of the seat and carry him up to the room in his arms.

Hathaway’s scowl at Robbie’s slightly exaggerated re-enactment of the moment had been something to behold, especially when Jack reached up and smacked him right on the lips in apparent disapproval. The look on Hathaway’s face made Darcy dearly wish she’d had her phone out to get a picture. 

The fact that it made Lyn laugh so hard at both her son and her father’s partner that she had started hiccuping had set them all off.

Watching Hathaway try to navigate his meal one-handed while cradling Robbie's grandson in the other arm was amusing too. Robbie, still chattering away with Lyn, had simply pulled his partner's plate over, cut everything into bite-sized pieces and slid it back over in front of Hathaway without pausing his conversation. Darcy couldn't even begin to name all the emotions on Hathaway's face but after a moment he simply shrugged and went about eating as if he did this sort of thing every day.

The rest of the night had been filled with warmth and laughter, great food and many, many stories. Robbie and Lyn had a bit of a good natured contest about ‘most embarrassing moments,’ though nothing too terrible. It had been lovely, watching father and daughter interact, and while Darcy was so, so thankful to be included, she couldn’t help feeling a touch of wistful envy.

Meeting Hathaway’s eyes across the table, she saw a reflection of that envy in him, too. Darcy had never known her father, but based on the stormy emotions swirling behind Hathaway’s mask, she’d bet that his relationship with his own father hadn’t been that great. In fact, she’d put actual money on it.

The unexpected window into the enigma that was James Hathaway gently but firmly shut when he blinked and turned his attention back to Robbie and Lyn. Still, Darcy felt like it was another piece to the puzzle that was Hathaway, and she was glad to have it.

Lyn, worn down from all the emotion and the work of caring for not just her son but her friend’s daughter for the day, and still quite relaxed from her afternoon of pampering, started yawning, signaling an end to the evening. Jack had fallen asleep a bit ago, much to Hathaway’s relief, and Robbie’s amusement at his sergeant. The staff had cleared away dinner, and only crumbs remained of the various desserts ordered.

Jack was tucked away in his carseat once more, oblivious to all the goings-on around him as everyone gathered their things and said their goodbyes for the night. They agreed on a time to meet at Robbie’s flat in the morning, and in short order Darcy was left alone to enjoy the rest of her evening.

Or to strip off, climb into bed, and conk right out, as it turned out. She had just enough energy left to make sure her alarm was set before she snuggled into her pillow and let the day fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spa treatments can be found [here](http://www.macdonaldhotels.co.uk/our-hotels/macdonald-randolph-hotel/spa-fitness/spa-treatments/) at the Randolph Spa site if anyone's curious about the details.


	11. Chapter 11

“You want me to do what?” Robbie says, disbelief plain as day in his voice.

“I want you to smile, nod, and get in the car that will take you to the very same spa that Lyn and I spent so many lovely hours at yesterday,” Darcy replied, tone warm and completely reasonable. “Hathaway too.”

James, far from being as discomfited by the suggestion as Robbie himself was feeling, looked intrigued.

This is definitely not what he expected when Darcy had made them promise to go along with her idea of a reward for babysitting Jack so she and Lyn could have an afternoon at the spa. 

And the day had gone so well, until now. Darcy had made another glorious lunch, one healthy enough that Lyn approved, but full of flavor and incredibly satisfying. The girls were planning on an afternoon in, baking and chatting and just generally getting to know each other better.

He’d rather been looking forward to it. And now this.

“Dad, when was the last time you treated yourself to something that wasn’t a pub meal or an extra pint?” Lyn asked.

“Or a concert?” James pursed his lips, thinking hard.

“Or a new tie?” Darcy gave him a look. He’d given in to her urging and bought one her advice the last time she’d visited and they were out and about for the day.

Robbie looked at the three pairs of big, wide blue eyes staring at him imploringly. Darcy, the little minx, even scoops up Monty, cuddling him up under her chin. Even the cat is looking at him beseechingly, though in Monty’s case it was likely more a case of ‘where’s my dinner?’

He broke when Lyn started sniffling and James threw in a completely fake and highly theatrical lip wobble for good measure.

“Oh all right. You can all stop giving me those faces. What the hell was I thinking, introducing the three of you.” 

Lyn cheered, Darcy threw up her arms in triumph, and James quirked a lip in satisfaction.

“Awesome.” Darcy’s phone chimed, and she nods as she checks her messages. “Excellent timing. There’s a car waiting out front to take you to the Randolph. I don’t want to see you back here any earlier than three or so hours, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” James snaps to attention and offers a mock salute.

Robbie just sighs and tucks his wallet, phone and keys into his pockets. “Let’s go before we end up agreeing to an entire makeover or something.”

“Well, sir, now that you mention it….” James smirks at him.

“Out, you.” Robbie gently shoves James out the door so he can close and lock it behind them. 

As they go he can hear Lyn talking to Darcy. “You have to teach me how you do that thing where you make your eyes bigger. Like a Disney character. That was brilliant!” Lyn exclaims.

“Never have another moment of peace. Mark my words. They’ll team up, even worse than Laura and Darcy, and God help both of us if the three of them become friends.” Robbie squints at the closed door and shakes his head.

Hathaway nods. “Like the witches from Macbeth.”

Robbie turns and stares at him. “Well if I wasn’t worried before, I am now. Give over, man.”

James blinks at him silently, then slowly and dramatically widens his eyes as much as possible and pours as much wounded pleading into them as he can muster. The lad even manages to produce the faintest shimmer of tears.

Robbie points at his sergeant, indignant. “Right. That’s enough out of you.” 

James chuckles, then opens the back door to the car that’s waiting for him. “Your carriage, your highness.”

“First time I’ve ever wished a Monday could come sooner,” Robbie mutters as he folds himself into the car.

“Think of it this way, sir. It’s just a few hours, and you’ll probably have a better time than you would if you were accompanying Innocent on one of her networking gatherings.”

“Right. That makes me feel loads better.”

“You’ll enjoy it, sir, I promise.”

“Or Stark’s money back?”

“I seriously doubt he’ll miss it.”

*****

In the end, Robbie will admit that the pampering was rather nice. He’s not sure what he expected… no, that’s not right. He had spent some time in Vice up in Newcastle, and what they were calling ‘spas’ back then have absolutely no resemblance to what he’s enjoyed this afternoon at the Randolph.

All the staff were welcoming without being overly friendly. Professional, like. And once he got over his self consciousness about wandering around in naught but a posh dressing gown and some fluffy slippers after he has a quick wash, he’s able to relax and enjoy the treatments his family had foisted on him. It helped that everyone else who wasn’t staff was wearing the same thing.

He hadn’t realized quite how tense he was until the deep tissue massage started, and while it bloody hurt to start, once everything loosened up a bit he’d basically faded out and just let himself be carried along on a current of relaxation. The room was warm, and soothingly lit, and the oil smelled nice and the bloke doing the treatment didn’t try to make small talk. He could turn off his brain for once and just be.

Which was likely the whole point, he thinks as the therapist wraps up the treatment and lets Robbie know that he’s welcome to spend a bit of time in the sauna or the steam room as a transition before he’s expected for his facial. The man nods briefly and leaves Robbie to scrape himself up off the table and back into the dressing gown. 

Robbie actually wavers on his feet a bit before his legs remember how to work. He stretches, slow and languidly, reveling in the absence of the usual aches and pains, and he takes his time getting sorted before opening the door.

He’s also utterly unsurprised to see Hathaway lounging against the wall, waiting for him. The lad breaks into the biggest, most sincere smile he’s seen on that long face for ages, and it’s all the more endearing as his hair’s messy and pointing every which way. Robbie’s helpless in the face of that look, and feels a similar smile forming on his own weathered face.

“Well?” James asks.

“Yeah, yeah. I will happily eat a slice of humble pie. But only if Darcy makes it and it’s after me buzz from all this has faded.” Robbie chuckles a little as that smile only grows bigger in response to his comment.

“Here, have a bit of spurious glamour.” James hands him a clear cup with a lid and a straw, and Robbie can see that the bubbly water inside has some lemon and probably some other things in it too, given the color. “It helps your system flush all the toxins if you stay hydrated. Apparently. Now, steam room or sauna? We’ve got a while before someone comes looking for us.”

Robbie ponders as he enjoys the cool beverage. It’s not exactly a pint, but it’ll do. “Sauna, I think. I could do with perfecting my lizard on a rock impression.”

James snorts a laugh and lightly touches Robbie’s back to get him moving in the right direction. “This way, I think.”

“What’s up with your hair?” The impulse to run his fingers through the disordered blond thatch is nearly irresistible. Robbie grips the cup tighter in order to keep it at bay.

“Oh, that. Had a scalp massage.” James looks lazy and content in a way Robbie’s only ever seen him after too many pints or glasses of wine at his place, sprawled out on the couch and blinking sleepily. “Had a manicure too, of a sort. Mostly for the hand massage, which my fingers appreciate after a bit too much guitar this week. Wouldn’t do to get rid of all these callouses I’ve spent so much time building up, after all.”

A scalp massage, hmm? “Well, if anyone’s enormous brain could use a bit of pampering, I suppose it’s yours.”

“Thanks, sir. Ah, here we are.” Hathaway opens the door to the sauna and steps through. “I think we ditch the robes and use the towels.”

Robbie’s so relaxed he might actually be okay with sitting around completely starkers, if it keeps this languorous, lazy feeling going.

He thinks that right up until the moment when Hathaway, completely unselfconsciously, removes his robe and Robbie gets an eyeful of the firm, taut and pale cheeks of his James’ arse. They’re in plain view for what feels like a shocking amount of time before they’re covered by fluffy white cotton.

It’s not like they haven’t seen each other in various states of undress before, it’s just…. Well, he just wasn’t expecting that, now was he?

Hathaway takes another towel and pads over to peer at an instruction plaque, and Robbie seizes the opportunity to sling a towel around his own waist before he removes his robe. He’s well aware that he’s got more than twenty years on James, and while he’s taken excellent care of himself, well. He’s not what he once was. 

Robbie, following James’ example, picks up another towel to spread underneath him on the bench, and after a moment grabs another couple of towels for them to use as pillows, handing one to James before stretching out on one of the benches. Face down, as Robbie finds that he’s a little more physically affected by the sight of his sergeant’s bum than he’d like. James picks a bench on the same level and sprawls out perpendicular to him in much the same pose.

It’s intimate, as their heads are fairly close together, but oddly not at all uncomfortable, and Robbie mentally shrugs and decides to just go with the flow. He takes another sip of his drink, and then nudges the cup towards Hathaway. “Stay hydrated, yeah? Be awkward carrying you out of here in naught but that towel if you swoon from the heat.”

And he resolutely does not watch as James closes his eyes and wraps his lips around the end of the straw in a manner that is probably not meant to be provocative but makes Robbie clear his throat anyway. It’s a good thing he can use the temperature as an excuse for the flush he can feel on his face.

James opens his eyes long enough to peer at Robbie consideringly, then sets the cup down between them. “Delicious, sir,” he murmurs as he sets his head down and by all appearances immediately settles into a light doze.

Robbie does the same, and firmly tells his brain to shut up and just enjoy the moment.

They lay there, sweating and enjoying the brain and body baking heat for a time. Robbie can hear James breathing, and shifting a bit. After a little while, he allows himself to concentrate on his own body, really feeling the heat on his skin and sinking into his bones. Every once in a while one of them will reach for the water and have a sip before sinking back down and relaxing once more. It had been a long, cold winter and while it’s getting warmer as the seasons turn, this is possibly the first time Robbie’s felt properly warm, even hot in a quite a while.

He’s nearly drifted off when there’s a light tap on the door. He lazily opens his eyes to see one of the staff waiting to be acknowledged. “Mr Lewis? Mr Hathaway? You’ve got about fifteen minutes before your next treatment. If you’d like to shower, you’re welcome to do so, and fresh robes are available in the bathing area. I’ll leave fresh glasses of water here on the bench for you as well.” The young man nods briefly before exiting, closing the door quietly behind himself.

“It’s traditional to shower after the sauna,” James’ voice is particularly rumbly as he imparts that bit of knowledge. 

“Well, we have been sweating up the place for the past little while. Seems only polite before someone else has to touch us.” Robbie nearly winces and firmly directs his mind away from touching any part of his partner. 

Especially not when he sounds that lazy and relaxed.

They lie there for a moment more before Robbie reluctantly starts to sit up. 

“Slowly, sir. It’d be far too easy to get a head rush and pass out in here.” James takes the opportunity to indulge in a long stretch, toes and fingers extended, and Robbie can hear his back crack in a couple of places before he scrubs a hand over his head and begins to slowly come to a seated position himself. 

Robbie, moving perhaps a bit faster than is wise, averts his eyes from all those long, lean muscles under perfect looking skin shimmering with a layer of sweat. He gathers his impromptu pillow and the towel he’s been lying on, and drops them into the basket that’s obviously there for expressly that purpose. He’s tucking himself into his robe, and removing the towel from around his waist to add to the basket before he turns around in time to catch the most peculiar look gracing James’ face.

It’s gone in an instant, and James goes to rise from the bench. Robbie, confused and feeling a touch panicked, hooks a thumb at the door. “Feeling a bit woozy. I’m going to step outside while you finish up here?” He doesn’t wait for James to nod, just snatches one of the new cups and steps out into the hallway.

The cooler temperature in the hall is bracing after all that heat, and Robbie firmly tells himself to get a grip. It’s just James. The same James Hathaway he’s spent the past however many years with. Nothing’s changed.

Right?


	12. Chapter 12

James watches as Robbie swiftly exits and closes the door behind him. It’s probably for the best, really. Seeing his boss rumpled, deeply relaxed and, well, serene? Okay, more accurately, Robbie’d looked practically shagged out, lounging with abandon, and within touching distance. James had been on the verge of an entirely inappropriate physical response, with only a towel between his dignity and complete embarrassment. 

He gathers the now empty cup and his towels and absently deposits them in the appropriate receptacles, then pulls his own robe on. Grabbing the other cup, he takes a long drink as he pads out the door, smiling slightly as he sees Robbie waiting for him.

They nod companionably and head back towards the mens room, where they both take quick showers, scrubbing down with the soap and shampoo provided. James sets the water in his stall quite a bit cooler than normal, welcoming the bracing sensation. 

It takes more effort than he’d like to avert his eyes from Robbie as they towel off and redress in fresh robes, but in short order they’re wandering back down the hallway to a treatment room where Darcy’s scheduled them for facials. Robbie’s got the ‘Skin IQ+’ and she’s got him down for an ‘Urban Cleanse’, which probably isn’t a bad idea given his smoking.

Though he’s not really all that comfortable with people he doesn’t know touching him, the esthetician is very professional and quietly explains what she’ll be doing for him today. He’s glad he remembered his contacts case and his glasses, as she asks him to remove the contacts. “It wouldn’t do for any product to accidentally get into your eyes and get trapped under the lenses,” she says, and he agrees. He asks if she minds if he doesn’t talk, and she smiles. “Not a problem. Most of the folks I work on aren’t up for small talk. Whatever you find most relaxing, we’ll do.” He nods, closes his eyes, and allows himself to sink into the experience. 

It’s a little odd, as he’s never had someone spend over an hour touching his face before, and there seems to be an inordinate amount of steam involved, but the massage feels bloody fantastic, and whatever she’s applying to his skin smells and feels pretty good. Basically, after the hot towel portion of the process he just mentally checks out and lets her do her thing.

He’s so deeply relaxed, though not asleep, that he doesn’t actually return to his surroundings until he feels a familiar touch on his arm and the cool slide of his glasses over his nose and ears. “James?” Ah, that’s Robbie’s voice. “Are you in there, lad?” 

He finally gets his eyes to cooperate and blinks them open to see Robbie peering down at him, amusement clear in his eyes. “There you are. Was getting a bit worried.” He turns his head and says to James’ esthetician, “I think you found his off switch, lass.”

James hums a bit, disinclined to speak just yet. He’d thought the scalp massage was wonderful, but he’s having a hard time coming up from whatever magic she’s performed on his face, and by extension, his body.

“Take your time getting up, Mr Hathaway.” He can hear the smile, and a bit of pride in her voice. “There’s no one scheduled for the next few minutes.” She pats his shoulder lightly, then turns and leaves them alone in the treatment room.

Robbie pulls one of the rolling stools over and sits down next to him. “I have to tell you… I thought Darcy was mad for sending us off on this adventure, but she may have created a new convert to all this.” James watches Robbie look around like he’s expecting someone to leap into the room and shout, ‘A HA!’ at his confession. “I didn’t go quite as deep as you apparently have, but that was bloody marvelous.”

James smiles, basking in the satisfaction and contentment that’s practically radiating off of Robbie. “Mmm. You look good,” James says. And he does. Whatever treatment Darcy had selected for Robbie, it looks like it’s taken at least a couple of years and a tonne of worry off of Robbie’s face. The ever growing number of wrinkles have been smoothed away, at least for a little while, and he doesn’t look nearly as tired and careworn.

It’s a good look.

“And you look more relaxed than I’ve ever seen you. It’s nice.” 

James closes his eyes and hums again when he feels Robbie stroke his arm briefly. 

“However, they are going to need the room and we need to get back home so Lyn can head up to Manchester. Time to get up.”

James allows a comically exaggerated pout to grace his face just long enough to hear Robbie chuckle, then reluctantly gathers himself and sits up, blinking hard. “Wow. That was… extraordinary.”

Robbie rests his hand on the back of James’ neck for a moment. “Must’ve been. Think you can walk?”

James stands, and when his knees actually buckle a bit, Robbie’s right there to sling an arm around his waist and lend him a shoulder. “Are we sure there weren’t drugs in whatever products she used?” He’s so relaxed he’s slurring his words.

“I doubt it, but there’s a couple of pieces of paper in my pocket with a list of whatever they used on both of us. You can look them up when you’re a bit more yourself.” Robbie’s maneuvered them through the doorway and they make steady, if slow progress back to the locker room.

James manages to fumble himself into his clothing, and is terribly grateful that he’s not wearing anything more complicated than button fly denim. He doesn’t even bother with his pants or his socks, just slides into his jeans and shoves his feet into his sneakers, tucking the socks into one of his hoodie pockets and his rolled up boxer briefs into the other once he manages to pull the garment over his head. He vaguely registers something that sounds like a strangled cough from Robbie’s direction, but he’s floating in a sea of tranquility and his brain dismisses it as non-essential at the moment. 

He apparently spaces out again because he comes back to himself as they’re making their way down the front steps of the hotel and towards the car that’s just pulled up to the curb. “Sir?”

“Ah, you’re fine. Darcy took care of the bill and a ridiculous tip. There’s our car.” Any other time James might be a bit miffed at the hand on the back of his head, making sure he ducks low enough to slide into the backseat without braining himself, but today he’s just grateful for the assistance. He manages to get into the car and slide to the far side, slouching as low as he can in the seat and sighing at the smell and feel of the leather upholstery. The driver doesn’t speak, just sets off through the Oxford traffic once Robbie folds himself into the seat next to him, and James is helpless to prevent himself from tipping over and resting his head on Robbie’s shoulder.

Robbie doesn’t seem to mind all that much, given that he slings an arm around James and squeezes lightly.

It seems like no time at all before the car is pulling to a halt, presumably at Robbie’s flat. “Home, James,” Robbie says softly. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and hope the girls have got something on for tea.”

James just nods slowly, then gently disengages from the cuddle they’ve been enjoying. He fumbles for the door handle, but Robbie’s already there, opening it from the outside and gently helping him out of the car. Robbie doesn’t wait for him to stumble this time, he just slings his arm around James’ waist once more and helps guide him towards the flat.

His boss is fumbling for his keys when the door is opened from the other side, and Darcy stands there, hands on hips, peering at both of them. A moment of evaluation, and a huge grin graces her face. “You two look completely stoned. Good time?” She steps back so they can enter.

“I had my doubts about it, but you were right. I think we both needed that.” Robbie props James up against the now closed door and drops his keys in the bowl on the table next to it. 

James opens his eyes long enough to see Lyn standing near the couch, a hand over her mouth, undoubtedly hiding a smile. 

“Well, you both look much better than when you left. I take it there are no complaints?”

He rolls his head back and forth, hoping that’ll suffice as a negative. 

“You’ve got about forty-five minutes before dinner is ready. I think James could use a lie down, don’t you?” James’ eyes have drifted closed again, but he can hear Darcy’s good natured, if slightly smug smile reflected in her voice.

“I think we both probably could.” Even Robbie’s laughing at him. He can’t bring himself to care. Just this once. He feels too good to get stroppy about it.

“Think you can wait long enough for me to change the sheets on the bed?” Lyn’s voice moves off towards the spare bedroom.

“While it’d be great if you do that, because I think he’ll be staying here tonight, I think we’ll both just crash out on mine for now,” he can feel Robbie’s voice, which is weird but then he realizes that it’s because Robbie’s got an arm around his waist again and has draped James’ arm over his shoulders. He appears to be walking towards Robbie’s bedroom. “If we don’t get this one lying down in about the next fifteen seconds he’s likely to topple over where he stands. Darcy, can you pull back the covers on that side? Thanks, love. Here James, back up a bit… there you go. You can sit down now.”

James can feel something against the back of his knees, and complies. “Wait, don’t fall over just yet.” He feels hands tugging at his hoodie, and obligingly raises both arms over his head so the hands can pull it up and off. He can hear Darcy giggle from somewhere in the room, but there’s a hand at the back of his neck and another at his shoulder, easing the way down onto something soft that smells like his partner. The hands move down to his feet, where they gently slip both his shoes off before lifting his legs and tucking them under the covers. “There you go lad. Sleep for a bit and we’ll get dinner sorted later.”

He feels a hand card through his hair very gently, and he reaches up and manages to capture it before it leaves entirely. “Mmm t’anks,” he mumbles, and he feels an answering squeeze just as he gives in to the warm, heavy darkness pulling him under.


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy can’t believe the change in both men after just a few hours of pampering. She helps Robbie tuck James in, and leaves him to sort himself out for a nap, closing the door behind herself. Lyn looks up from where she’s loading the sheets from the spare bed into the washing machine. “Are they okay?”

“That, Lyn, is what happens when people don’t take the time for self-care for far too long.” Darcy nods firmly, and picks up her phone. Dialing the Randolph, she confirms that the arrangements she’d made this afternoon to open an account with the hotel when she’d checked out have been completed, and she authorizes Robbie, James, Lyn and Laura access to any and all of the hotel services whenever they’d like.

She trades a few more pleasantries with whoever is on the other end of the line, adds another £100 tip for the esthetician who’d worked on James, and hangs up. Lyn is staring at her, wide-eyed. “Oh, please. It’s not like I’m actually paying for any of it. Pepper’s been on me for ages to splurge more, and Stark picks up the bill, remember? Actually, they’ve both been wondering why I actually haven’t been spending more, which, between you and me, is a little weird. Anyway, I sent Pepper a picture of those two when they came in the door. I think we can all agree that they need to look like that more often?”

Lyn nods emphatically. “Yes, definitely. Dad looks loads better.”

“And I don’t think I’ve ever seen James look like that. Whoever that lady is, she must have magic hands.” 

The women exchange a grin, and after checking on dinner, take their drinks with them into the living room and settle on the couch. Jack’s managed to sleep through Robbie and James returning, and is snug in the portable crib Robbie’d bought for flying visits.

“So. Not the most auspicious beginning to the long weekend, but I think it’s turned out okay in the end, don’t you?” Darcy takes a deep sip of her glass of wine and rolls her head towards Lyn.

“I’m still sorry about that.” Lyn flushes, but Darcy counts it as a win that it’s not nearly as bright as the last one.

“Ah, let it go. It happens. You’ve apologized more than enough.” Darcy sighs. “Believe me, in the grand scheme of things, this is barely a blip on the radar.”

Lyn nods, still subdued.

“Wait, that didn’t come out right. On the new cosmic playing field I find myself standing at the sidelines of, holding a bottle of Gatorade and a towel for the varsity team, it’s not much. But it is a big deal when we scale it back down to the level of my personal life.” Darcy sits up and turns so that she’s got her back against the arm of the couch. “Your dad’s become pretty important to me in a short period of time. You’re his _daughter_. I want us to get along, or even better, get to be friends.” She can’t look at Lyn as she says this next bit. “I’m an only child, and all my immediate family is gone. I don’t know my dad, my uncle couldn’t care less where I am or what I’m doing. I just… I don’t want to lose this connection, you know?”

Darcy says this next bit down into her glass. “I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to cut the ties and keep him safe from the crazy that’s invaded my life. He’s just….” Her words fail her.

A hand covers hers. “Yeah, he is. Darcy, please look at me.”

Darcy swallows hard, but peers up at Lyn through her lashes, and relaxes just a smidge at what she sees there.

“I’m glad you found each other. I mean, not only will we always and forever win the ‘most dramatic way to discover you’re family’ category at any family reunion, but you’ve been a huge help. I mean it. Between you and James, you’ve brought him back to me. Better yet, you’ve brought him back to my son.

“He’s more like the man I remember from when I was growing up, than he’s been at any time the day Mom died. And there’s nothing I can do or say to you to thank you enough for that,” Lyn says, squeezing Darcy’s hand gently.

“Do I have concerns about what it means that you’re in our lives now? I think anyone who isn’t used to dealing with, well, superheroes and villains would. At least, they would if they’re sane,” she says, huffing a laugh. “But none of that can overshadow the light you’ve brought to him, and by extension to me and to Jack.

“So for what it’s worth, I vote that you keep on doing what you’re doing and we’ll deal with anything that comes along. Together. As a family.”

Lyn uses her grip on Darcy’s hand to pull her into a gentle hug. “Welcome to the family, Darcy Lewis. I’m awfully glad you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please let me know in the comments. I knew I wanted Robbie to bring his favorite people together, but did not anticipate the directions this story took me in. It was kind of a wild ride, writing this one.
> 
> The next story should be posted soon. You can subscribe to the series if you want to be notified when the next is posted, or find me on tumblr with the same username.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
